Falling In Love With A Vampire
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: Cassie Mitchell is a 17 year old girl who, ever since she was a little girl, was obsessed 'The Vampire Diaries' When she was a kid, she had always loved Damon Salvatore and begged the heavens to make him real and her lover. Sadly, her wish never came true. She doesn't remember the show anymore and she forgot Damon Salvatore along with it. What will happen when her wish comes true?
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Falling In Love With A Vampire

Prologue

**(NOTE: Some of the characters in this story are from the TV Show "The Vampire Diaries" ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE WRITERS! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MYSELF!)**

Hello. My name is Cassie Mitchell, but everyone knows me as Cassie Madison. I'm a 17 year old girl and heading for Mystic Falls. The reason I am going? I don't know. I just feel some kind of pull there. I don't know why I'm going, or what will happen while I am there...I guess I'm about to find out.

Chapter 1

The Meeting

**(NOTE: Some of these characters and locations are based off the TV Show 'The Vampire Diaries' All rights reserved to the writers of the show! I don't own anything except me, Cassie Mitchell, because she really is me)**

I am driving my car down a road. It isn't anything fancy, just a black Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500 with a red stripe down the middle. I am driving to a little town called Mystic Falls, Virginia. The reason I am going, I'm not sure. To be honest, I just feel a slight pull there. That's the best and only way I can describe it. So, I'm not completely sure why I am going, I just know I am.

My name is Cassie Madison. However, my real name is Cassie Mitchell. I'm a 17 year old girl with black hair down to her shoulders and forest green eyes, who has been trying to run away from her problems for as long as I can remember. My dad left my mom when I was around two and I lived with my mom and brother for years. When I turned 14 my mom was in a car accident and died. My brother had just turned 17 and he didn't take it to well. We were put in foster care, but I didn't care, I was numb. I had lost my mom...I mean, wouldn't _you_ feel kind of numb?

Well, anyways, I hated foster care. The guys there...they actually expected me to think of them as parents...I never thought it possible. Sometimes, I got a little comfortable, then I had to go to a different one, so I just ran away. I ran away and never looked back. I went anywhere I wanted and I enjoyed it. So basically, for a while, I was on my own...living life the way I wanted. When things got to complicated for me, I moved. For a while it was like that...until now. Now I am heading to some place I know nothing about...To be honest I'm curious as to what will happen while I am there.

I finally enter town and as I drive down the roads, I look around. I find out quickly that Mystic Falls is a small town. While driving down a road, I spot a place called 'Mystic Grill' and think "Why not?" and pull into the parking lot. I shut my car off, noticing how many people are now staring at my car, but not caring. I get out and the stares focus on me, but still, I don't care. I walk up to the front door and walk in, looking around when I get in. I go over to the bar and sit down. A boy that looks my age and is kinda cute with honey blonde hair and blue eyes walks over to me.

"Hey. You must be new. I'm Matt Donovan" he says, extending his hand to me, smiling. I smile back at him and shake his hand.

"I'm Cassie Madison" I say.

"Nice to meet you Cassie. What can I get you?" Matt asks.

"Um...how about a bourbon?" I say, flashing a stunning smile. Matt seems like he is going to ask me something, then like he realizes something, then just nods and fills a glass, then walks off. I smile again and take a drink. I look around again and see only a few other people here. I focus on two people at the other end of the bar.

One is a girl. She has brown hair a little past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, olive-tone skin and she's just plain beautiful. The other one is a guy. He has black hair that is as shiny and black as a crows feather, piercing blue eyes, pale-ish skin and he is just plain hot! He is also failing at trying to flirt with the girl.

"Come on Elena. What does Stefan have that I don't? I'm the better, hotter, superior choice" says the guy.

"Hmmm, what does he have that you don't? I don't know, Damon. Oh wait, how about a conscience!" says the girl, who I assume to be Elena. The guy-who I assume is Damon-just stares at her, a fake hurt expression on his face. "Oh wait, maybe I should dumb that down. You probably don't understand that. A sense of right and wrong!" says Elena. She then gets up, grabs the bottle she had ordered and walks away, grinning as if she had won. To be honest, I say she had. Damon just frowns, watches her leave, then downs the drink in his hand.

I know I am staring at him, but I can't help it. For some reason, besides the fact he was totally hot, I can't look away from him...it is as if he is the reason I am here._ No he's not!_ I think._ God, could you be any more stupid? There is no way one guy can be the reason you came to Mystic Falls, Virginia. So just look away from him!_

But I can't look away. I am staring, I am ok with it...until he feels someone staring at him and looks around. When his eyes land on me, I see him smirk before I am actually able to look away from him. _Oh my god!_ I think._ His eyes are so blue! This is impossible. There is no way I feel this way...just impossible!_ I down my drink and get a refill and when I look back at his seat, he is gone. I shrug, slightly confused as to where he went, but make it as if I don't care. I take a drink of the glass in my hand, staring at the counter top.

"Hello there" says a voice from beside me. I jump and turn to find my forest green eyes staring into Damon's ice blue one's. I almost melt right then and there...on the inside anyways. On the outside, I am able to make it look like he doesn't faze me in the slightest. I look away from him and take another drink of my glass.

"Hi" I say. He smirks at me and takes a drink of his glass. I don't turn to face him again even at his next words.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You must be new. I'm Damon Salvatore. And who might you be?" Damon says, holding out his hand to me. I don't take it. Instead, I down my drink.

"I am new, nice to meet you, my name's Cassie and what do you want?" I say. I get another refill on my drink and still don't turn to him. His smirk falters slightly because he is shocked at my slight rudeness, but he recovers quickly and continues to smirk at me.

"Well Cassie, I wanted to talk to you since you were _staring_ at me" he says, smirking wider. "Oh, and the name Cassie is a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." I scoff. _Does he really think I am going to be his rebound girl?_ I think. _If he does, he is sadly mistaken. I am no one's rebound girl. Also, he may look hot, but he sucks at flirting._

"Ok look Damon. First, I am _not_ going to be your rebound girl. Just because you couldn't get that other girl, doesn't mean you can try and fail miserably to flirt with me. I'm not anyone's rebound girl and I am especially not going to be a rebound girl for a player asshole like you" I say, then stand up, down my drink and walk out of Mystic Grill.


	2. Chapter 2 He Asked Me To The Ball

Chapter 2

He Asked Me To The Ball

**(NOTE: Some of these characters and locations are based off the TV Show 'The Vampire Diaries' All rights reserved to the writers of the show! I don't own anything except me, Cassie Mitchell, because she really is me)**

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_

_"_**"Ok look Damon. First, I am ****_not_**** going to be your rebound girl. Just because you couldn't get that other girl, doesn't mean you can try and fail miserably to flirt with me. I'm not anyone's rebound girl and I am ****_especially_**** not going to be a rebound girl for a player asshole like you" I say, then stand up, down my drink and walk out of Mystic Grill.**_"_

_Three Days Later_

**Cassie's POV**

For three days I had been in Mystic Falls. It was a small town but that was ok with me. I was use to small towns. I hadn't spoken to many people but the girl, Elena, had become on of my few friends. She had two best friends, one named Bonnie, and the other named Caroline. I had become friends with both of them as well. Elena had a little brother named Jeremy. I thought he was cute, but we were just as friends because him and Bonnie were together.

When I had found this out, I had thought Bonnie was lucky. Jeremy seemed sweet, innocent and very caring. I had found out that the bartender was Elena's ex-boyfriend. I had also met Caroline's boyfriend, Tyler. He seemed to have some anger issues and was angered kind of easily, so I was careful on what to say. When I found out his father was gone, I apologized for his lost and he had said it was ok.

I had seen Damon around, him always staring at me with a glint in his eyes but I ignored him. He kept trying to talk to me and whenever he did, I just ignored him and kept walking or doing what I was. Today, Jeremy and I are playing pool; or rather Jeremy was kicking my ass in pool, when he approached.

"Hello Cassie. Hello Jeremy" Damon says, smirking at me, a drink in his hand.

"What do you want Damon?" Jeremy asks, putting another one of his balls in the hole. The next one he misses and I cheer and line up as Damon answers.

"I just wanted to see how Cassie was doing, seeing how she's new to town and everything. So, how are you doing Cassie?" I ignore him, sinking a ball for once. I move onto the next ball and sink it as well. This keeps going with Damon staring at me until I am caught up with Jeremy.

"Damon, are you just going to stand and stare at Cassie or are you going to leave?" Jeremy says, slight worry in his voice because we bet on who was going to win and it looked like a tie right now. Damon smirked.

"Ok, fine. I'll be on my way. See you later Cassie" Damon says then leaves. After he leaves I sink the rest of my balls without giving Jeremy another turn. I cheer and hold out my hand.

"You owe me fifty bucks Jeremy" I say. Jeremy sighs put pulls out his wallet and hands me a twenty, two tens and two fives. I grin.

"Thanks Jer" I say then put the money in my wallet. Then I say "You up for another round?"  
Jeremy nods and says "You're on" I grin.

We play several more games and in the end, I won most of them. Jeremy and I are walking home when he brings up the up-coming Ball.

"So Cassie?" Jeremy says.

"Yeah Jer?" I ask.

"You know this ball that's coming up?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah. What about it? You want to ask me to it?" I say teasingly, but am curious as to if he does. He and Bonnie were having slight problems in their relationship but I didn't think it was so bad he'd ask me to the ball.

"Well kind of…You know Bonnie and I are having problems and I'm afraid to ask her for fear she will say no. So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me" Jeremy said. I am about to say just friends but he interrupts me before I can say it.

"We'd be going just as friends since technically I am still with Bonnie" I take a moment to think about it. One the one hand it would be a little awkward but on the other he needs my help and I want to be there for him. I mean, it's not like anyone else had asked me. Only Damon had and I was _not_ going with him. I was still ignoring him because of the fact he though I could be his rebound girl. I was pissed at him for it. Jeremy knew because I had told him. I also told his sister, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. I thought about it for another second then decided.

"Alright Jer, I'll go with you, but just as friends" I say. He smiled in relief.

"Thanks Cass" he says. I smile.

"Your welcome. So, what do you want to do now? Cause I'm kind of bored" I say. Jeremy thinks for a moment. Then he says "Let me show you something"

About five minutes later I am standing in front of what looks like an old church.

"Jer, where are we and what are we doing here?" I ask, looking at Jeremy, who is smiling.

"We are at the old church. It was said that back in 1864 that vampires were put in this church, and then the church was burned to the ground, and the vampires were killed. However, later on it was revealed that there was a secret tomb under the church that the vampires had been placed in" says Jeremy, excitement in his voice. I rolled my eyes, not really believing it.

"You don't really believe in that kind of stuff do you, Jer?" I ask him, looking at him. He frowns slightly.

"Yes I do. I believe in vampires and werewolves, witches, warlocks. Don't you?" he asks me.

"Well, no. I don't. Not really. I use to when I was a kid and I use to love vampires and always wanted to be one, but I guess I grew out of it. Guess it was a faze or something" I say, looking at the church but seeming as if I am far away. Jeremy nods.

"Ok. That's alright. Were still friends, right?" he asks me.

"Of course. I'm not going to stop being your friend because you believe in vampires and stuff like that. That would be mean and though I can be mean sometimes, I am not going to be that mean" I say. Jeremy nods and starts walking towards the church.

"Jeremy, where are you going?" I say to him.

"I'm going to show you the tomb, now come on" Jeremy says.

"Jeremy, get back here! Jeremy! Jeremy!" I call after him. He doesn't listen so I go after him. When I finally catch up with him, he is standing by these stairs. He starts to go down them and I grab his arm.

"Jeremy, stop! You might get hurt" I say. Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going to get hurt. Now either let go of my arm and come with me, or I will pick you up, throw you over my shoulder, and carry you with me" Jeremy says, a grin on his face. I know he is serious, so I let go of his arm and walk closely behind him as he walks down the stairs and we are thrown into utter darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. I am sorry about doing this to you but I just have to. Yes, this is the end of this chapter. I am sorry it was short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will be The Masquerade Ball itself. Hope you enjoy it when I get it up! If your reading this story and enjoying it, thanks. I am new to the whole writing stories thing because when I was little I could never finish a story I started to write. With help from you guys, maybe I will finally be able to. I really want to finish this story but I am having horrible writer's block on everything. Maybe you guys can help? Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Weird Dream

**Chapter 3**

**The Weird Dream  
**

**(NOTE: Some of these characters and locations are based off the TV Show 'The Vampire Diaries' All rights reserved to the writers of the show! I don't own anything except Cassie Mitchell, because she really is me)**

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"  
_

_"_**"I'm not going to get hurt. Now either let go of my arm and come with me, or I will pick you up, throw you over my shoulder, and carry you with me" Jeremy says, a grin on his face. I know he is serious, so I let go of his arm and walk closely behind him as he walks down the stairs and we are thrown into utter darkness.**_"**  
**_

**Cassie's POV**

I couldn't see a thing. All I could see were shapes. I could see Jeremy, though that was because he was right in front of me. We kept going down the stairs. Finally, we stopped stepping down and started walking forward. He eventually stopped and pull something out of his pocket. It was a flashlight. He turned it on and shines it around, stopping on a stone door with an inverted pentagram on it. I had to admit I thought it was cool but, I was upset about the flashlight thing.

"You had that this whole time and didn't think to get it out until we get to some stone door?" I nearly shout at Jeremy. Jeremy smiles sheepishly.

"I forgot I had it" he says innocently. I roll my eyes and think _Sure you did._ I don't say it though. "I did" he insists.

"Ok, ok ok. You forgot you had it. I got it. Now, what is so special about this stone door with an inverted pentagram on it?" I ask him.

"You know what the symbol is?" he asks me, surprised. I nod.

"Of course I do" I pull out the necklace I am wearing from under my shirt where it was hidden. It's a piece of white string with a pentagram on it. "I'm wearing a regular pentagram" I say. He shines his flashlight on my necklace and stares at it, surprised. He reaches out and grasps it, running his thumb over it.

"Do you know what that means Cassie?" he asks me. I scoff.

"Of course I do. It's a sign of goodness. I looked it up when it was given to me. It protects the wearer and the home. I didn't believe it till a few days after I was given it. I wasn't paying attention, and I was nearly hit by a car but it just barely missed me" I say, staring at the symbol. Jeremy smiles.

"A pentagram is magic Cassie. So if you believe this saved you then you do believe in magic" Jeremy says. I nod.

"I know. I never said I didn't believe in magic Jer. I said I didn't really believe in witches and warlocks that much" I say.

"Oh...ok. Well I'm glad you know what your necklace means. Do you know what the inverted pentagram on the door means?" Jeremy asks. I didn't even hesitate when I answered.

"There are many meanings, the most common being a symbol of the devil. When used with magic it is a symbol of black magic. In this case, if something evil was behind the door, the inverted pentagram would keep it there, and the evil would not be able to pass. However, it can't be used on it's own to do that, so a spell would also be on the door to help the inverted pentagram. Basically, the pentagram warns people that whatever is behind this door, is evil" I say. When I finish amazement, surprise and awe fills Jeremy's face.

"That's right. Um, this is the door to the tomb I was talking about...the one with the vampires in it. So, the pentagram and a spell is what keeps them in. You want to see if anything or anyone is really in there?" he asks. I part of me wants to say no, but a part of me wants to say yes, but before I can answer, a voice calls out.

"Jeremy, Cassie? Are you guys down there?" It is Elena. Jeremy groans lowly.

"Yes Elena. We're here!" Jeremy calls back, shining his flashlight on the stairs to reveal Elena.

"Jeremy, what are you doing down here? You know not to come here alone. Cassie, why would you bring him here?" Elena says. I scoff. She thought it was my idea. Jeremy defended me though.

"Elena, it's not Cassie's fault. We were both bored and she asked what I wanted to do and I told her I wanted to show her something. I brought her here. So don't blame her, blame me" Jeremy says. Elena looks at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, why would you do that? You know I don't like you being down here" says Elena. Jeremy apologizes and we all head back up.

When we reach the top of the stairs, I ask Elena "How did you know we were here?"

"Because. I know Jeremy, plus I checked the other places he's usually at, he wasn't there. I checked the grill last and Matt said he had seen you guys playing pool, and told us that you guys left together" Elena answers. I hear Jeremy mumble something.

"What's that Jeremy?" Elena says.

"Nothing Elena. All I said was 'Damn it Matt'" says Jeremy and I smile. That wasn't what he had really said. What he had said was 'God damn it Matt, can't you keep your big ass mouth shut?' I fight back a giggle. Elena sighs and rolls her eyes then things are silent. After a while of walking, I start feeling eyes on me and a shiver goes down my spine. Elena gets a text. She reads it, then sends one back. A few minutes later, I figure out how Elena had gotten here. At the edge of the woods is Stefan's car. My phone vibrates as we get closer to the car. I pull my phone out and see I have a text. It is from Caroline.

**Hey, what's going on? Where have you been, haven't seen you all day. txt me back! -Care**

I send her a text back.

**Hey Caroline. Sorry, Jeremy and I have been hanging out all day. We played pool for hours, which I won most of the time, then we got bored and he took me to some tomb under a church where Elena found us and now we are getting into Stefan's car which is apparently how Elena got here. -Cass**

I get a text back almost instantly

**Jeremy? Wow. You guys are getting close huh? ;) -Care**

I roll my eyes

**It's not like that and you know it. Besides, he's with Bonnie. They may be having probs but that doesn't mean I am going to go out with him. -Cass**

**Uh-huh. Sure. Well anyways, you got a date to the ball yet? -Care**

**Yeah. -Cass  
**

**Who? Damon? -Care  
**

**NO! He asked me but I ignored him. I am NOT going to that party with Damon -Cass  
**

**Then who is taking you? -Care  
**

**Jeremy -Cass  
**

**And you say you guys aren't that close -Care  
**

**We aren't. We are just going as friends. He would ask Bonnie, but he's afraid that she will say no because of their fighting -Cass  
**

**Uh-huh, sure. You like him, just admit it -Care  
**

**Look, I'm almost home and Elena just asked me something so I'll talk to you later, k? -Cass  
**

**Ok fine but later I am SO getting you to admit you like him ttyl -Care  
**

**W/e Care. Don't strain yourself. ttyl -Cass**

I close my phone as Elena asks me again "Cassie? Hello?" I look up at her

"What?"

"I asked 'what are you planning to do tomorrow?" she repeats for the third time.

"Oh, nothing. I have no plans since tomorrow is Saturday and there is no school" I say. Elena nods.

"Good. Would you like to come with me, Stefan, Care, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler to a club?" Elena asks me.  
I think about it for a moment.

"Ok, sure. Why not?" I say.

"Yeah. I'll let Bonnie, Care, and Tyler know you said yes" says Elena, then she turns back around and smiles at Stefan, who smiles back. I look out the window. About five minutes later, Stefan pulls into my driveway. I say goodnight to all of them and get out. Elena tells me she will talk to me tomorrow and I nod as I watch Stefan drive down the road. I live about five or six houses down from Elena so after Stefan leaves my house, he parks at Elena's.

I walk up onto my porch and pull out my keys. As I start to unlock my door I feel eyes on me again. I look around and spot a pitch black crow sitting in the tree across the street. I shake the feeling that it is staring at me, even though I know it is and walk into the house.

I close and lock the door behind me. I walk through the living room and into the kitchen and put my keys on the kitchen table. I sigh, the house very dark. I walk out of the kitchen and go into the living room, and go up the stairs to the second floor. I walk down the hall to the second to last room upstairs and pull out the small key in my pocket and unlock the door and walk in.

From the outside, it looks like a small closet but on the inside it is much bigger and not a closet at all. I look around at all the paintings and drawings on the floor, desk, and walls. I look at the walls, seeing the three paintings on three out of the four walls and my eyes rest on the white fourth wall. I sigh and walk over to the paint on the floor by the wall. Ever since I had been here, even though it had been only three days, I had made many different paintings and drawings. I had finished drawing and painting the drawings on the other three walls but the forth, I couldn't figure out what I wanted on the wall. I had drawn half of a horse when I had realized I already put horses on the second wall, so had painted white over the drawing. For the whole day in the back of my mind I have been trying to figure out what to draw. Then it hits me.

I grab a pencil, grab a chair and begin to draw. It takes me five hours to finish drawing and when I am done, it is almost 3 in the morning but I smile at the drawing. I climb down from the chair, put the pencil down and step back. I stare at the wall and grin, it being perfect. I think _Now all I need to do is paint it and the room will be perfect for my art room_. But as I reach for the paint, I am overcome with an extreme tiredness that I can't fight. I sigh and decide I will finish it tomorrow. I walk out the room and lock the door back up then climb the attic stairs to my second bedroom. **(Yes I have two bedrooms. Deal with it!)**

When I get up to the room, I walk towards my window. I open the curtain and look past the tree right beside my window, and down the street. I sigh and close the curtain, and walk over to my bed. I turn on my bedside lamp and lay down, one hand behind my head, the other laying on my stomach. I stare up at the ceiling. I lay there for what seems like hours, staring up at the painting I made on the ceiling. After a while, I fall asleep. My dream is rather strange to me.

* * *

**My Dream**

_I slowly open my eyes and look around. I am laying on grass in the middle of a clearing. It is dark, the moon is full above me. I stand up and look around. I am alone. I blink a few times. I hear a small laugh. I turn around quickly and see a little girl running through the field with a little boy. The little girl has blonde curls down to her shoulders and she looks about 7 or 8. She has bright green eyes, with a hint of blue. The little boy has short black/brown hair with bright blue eyes with a hint of green. _**(Links for the kids are on my profile)** _They run towards me._

_"Mommy!" the little girl shouts and jumps into my arms.  
_

_"Hailey! Oh my sweet little girl" I reply. It is as if something has taken over my body and I know these children. I put the little girl down long enough for the little boy to rush into my arms.  
_

_"Mommy!" he says.  
_

_"Oh Derek! I missed you both so much!" I say. I kneel down, setting the boy down. I hug both of them to me, smiling brightly.  
_

_"We missed you too mommy. We wish you and daddy hadn't split up...that way we could be with both of you always" says Hailey.  
_

_"I know. But we had too. Things just weren't working out at the moment. But things will get better. I promise" I say.  
_

_"Will they?" says a voice from behind me.  
_

_"Daddy!" shouts Hailey, and she runs behind me. I stand up and turn around.  
_

_"Yes Damon. Things will get better...They might even go back to the way they were" I say, looking at Damon. He sets Hailey down and walks up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
_

_"And what way is that?" he says. I smile.  
_

_"This way" I say then kiss Damon deeply. I hear the kids go 'eew!' but I ignore them as Damon's arm tightens around me and the kiss deepens as he kisses me back. After a minute, we both pull back and he smirks.  
_

_"I like that way" he says. I smile.  
_

_"Good. That is the way it will stay...forever" I say. I feel my face changing, and when I touch it, I feel veins under my eyes. I feel fangs pressing into my bottom lip. Damon's eyes go red and veins show under his eyes and he flashes fangs.  
_

_"Forever" he says._

* * *

My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly, my heart pounding. I look around and find myself in my attic bedroom.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know you probably hate me but don't worry. I will begin the next chapter as soon as I can. Honest. The next chapter will be 'The Masquerade Ball' After the ball things will start to get a little strange for Cassie...and Damon. Cassie has a secret...but will Damon really learn what it is? We shall find out!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Masquerade Ball Part 1

** Chapter 4**

**The Masquerade Ball**

**Part 1  
**

**(NOTE: Some of these characters and locations are based off the TV Show 'The Vampire Diaries' All rights reserved to the writers of the show! I don't own anything except Cassie Mitchell, because she really is me)**

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_**  
**

_'**(My Dream)**_

**_"Good.__ That is the way it will stay...forever" I say. I feel my face changing, and when I touch it, I feel veins under my eyes. I feel fangs pressing into my bottom lip. Damon's eyes go red and veins show under his eyes and he flashes fangs.  
_**

**_"Forever" he says._**

* * *

_My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly, my heart pounding. I look around and find myself in my attic bedroom.'_

**Cassie's POV  
**

It is Saturday, the day Elena, me and everyone else are going to hang out. I just woke up from the weird dream from last night. I get out of the bed. I go down the attic stairs and open the door that leads to the hallway on the second floor. I walk out of the door, closing it behind me. I walk past my art room, and go to the door right after it, across the hall. I open the door and walk into my regular bedroom. I walk over to my dresser, pull out some clothes and go into my bathroom. I close the door behind me, strip down, and climb into the cold shower. I wash my hair, my body, and then get out.

I put on a dark purple tank top, dark blue jeans and black leather boots that are covered by my jeans. I pull my long blonde hair into a pony-tail after drying it. I go through my drawers and finally find what I am looking for. I pull out a silver chain with a silver pentagram on it. I had replaced the white string with a silver chain that hopefully wouldn't break this time.

* * *

**(Most of you probably think that a pentagram (a circle around a star) is a symbol of the devil. _You are wrong!_ An _inverted_ pentagram (a circle around an upside down star) is a symbol of the devil. A regular pentagram protects the wearer of it and the home. I have looked it up many times. Also, the link to what it looks like is on my profile)**

* * *

I smile at it before I unhook the chain and slip it on then re-hook it. I touch it and smile. I grab my leather jacket and slip it on, walking out of my bedroom, closing the door and walking downstairs. Elena had called me two minutes ago and said she would be here soon so as I started to walk down the stairs, my doorbell rang and I heard a knock at the door.

I smile and go through the living room and walk up to the front door. I open the door.

"Come on i-" I cut off when I see it isn't Elena. It is Damon.

"Hello Cassie" he says, smiling. He looks me over and his smile turns into a smirk. "Nice outfit. Coping me are we?"  
I glare at him and growl lowly.

"What the hell are you doing here Damon" I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh so you're talking to me again?" he says, still smirking. I go to slam the door in his face, but he puts his hand on the door just as it is about to close. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he says.

"No. Your _not_ invited now go to hell!" I say and shove him, then slam the door. I walk away from the door and go and sit down on the couch. About five minutes into a book I had on the coffee table, a knock sounds on the front door again. I close the book, angry. I stand up and go to the front door. I open it.

"I thought I told you to-" I cut off when I see it is Elena, looking confused. "Oh, Elena. I am sorry. I thought you were someone else"

"Who could you be so angry at?" Elena asks.

"No one" I say. "We leaving this second?" Elena nods.

"Yeah. Let's go" she says. I nod and we walk out of my front door, me locking it behind us. We walk to her car and get in. We drive to Mystic Grill where everyone, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler and Stefan, are. Elena and I go inside and go up to a booth where everyone is sitting. Everyone says hi to us and we say it back, then sit down and order a few drinks.

After sitting and talking for hours, the door opens and everyone grows quiet. My back is to the door but I know who it is because everyone got quiet. Damon walks over to the booth we are sitting at, standing right behind me.

"Hello guys. What's going on?" he says. I don't have to turn around to know he is smirking, like he always is. Jeremy glares at him.

"We are talking. What do you want, Damon?" Elena says.

"Oh just to 'talk' too. I just want to interact like a _normal_ person Elena. Can't I do that?" says Damon. I can hear the smirk in his voice and I stop myself from turning around and slapping him across the face.

"Damon, you and I both know that's not true. Your trying to cause trouble. Just go away. No one here wants you here right now" says Jeremy. I smile at him.

"Oh really, baby Gilbert? If that's so true then why is Cassie blushing?" says Damon. I think _That's it, damn it!_ I stand up and face him.

"Listen asshole. One, I am _not _blushing. I'm flushing. The difference is when you flush, it's usually with anger and _that_ is why I am flushing. Two, stop being such a fucking asshole. And three, no one at this damn table could careless if you were here, in heaven, or in hell! I sure as hell wish you would just _go to hell!_" I say then walk around him and walk out. I hear Elena and Jeremy calling after me. Elena and Jeremy stand up and follow me out but Jeremy gets to me first and he grabs my arm to stop me.

"Cassie wait" he says. I turn to face him. "Just ignore him. He's an asshole"

"Jer, I _have _been ignoring him. I'm tired of it. He's pissing me off" I say. Jeremy nods.

"I know. He's pissing me off too. Look, why don't you just get in the car, Elena and I will get everyone _but _Damon and we will go to that club now?" Jeremy says. I sigh and nod. "Ok" Him and Elena walk back inside. I go over to Elena's car and get in. After a few minutes everyone but Damon comes out.

Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler get in Caroline's car. Jeremy, Elena and Stefan get in Elena's car, Jeremy sitting beside me in the back. We drive for about three hours before we are at the club. We park and then we all get out of the cars. We walk into the club and I see it isn't that crowded. We go and sit down at a table and order some drinks. For three hours we drink and talk. After another half hour, Jeremy and I are the only one's sitting at the table. We are laughing about something and I can't remember what it is because we are both drunk off our asses. Everyone but Stefan is drunk and everyone Jeremy and I is dancing when all of the sudden, a voice I recognize instantly, speaks from behind me.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see you drunk Cassie" says Damon. I stop laughing, but Jeremy doesn't cause he doesn't know he is there yet.

"I'm n-not dr-dr-drunk D-Damon" I say, my words slurring. Damon chuckles.

"Sure your not. And I'm not a very sexy, hot guy who is an amazing dancer" Damon says. I roll my eyes.

"Don't be so sure!" I say then stand up, stumbling a little but catching myself on my chair. Damon rolls his eyes this time. I walk past him and onto the dance floor, trying to find Elena to tell her I was going to go home. But as I spotted Elena and started to make my way to her, my hand is grabbed and I am pulled into someone's arms.

"Where do you think your going?" Damon whispers into my ear. A shiver rolls down my spine at how husky his voice is.

"I'm going to tell Elena I'm going home" I say and try to pull out of his arms. One of his arms snake around my waist.

"How are you getting there?" he asks.

"I'm walking" I say. He chuckles.

"You're going to walk thirty to forty miles just get home?" he asks. I don't answer,

"Let me take you" he says, surprising me.

"What?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Let me drive you home. Remember, we aren't in Mystic Falls. We are in the next town over. So let me drive you back" he says, smiling. In the background, I barely acknowledge the song 'It's Gonna Be Me' by NSYNC comes on and that Damon is staring at me weird. I know I can't walk all of the forty miles home and I know I should say yes and that just makes me mad but something might happen to me if I walk home.

"Fine but I still have to tell Elena" I say. Damon smiles and his eyes seem to light up but I say it is just the lights.

"Ok" he says and let's me go. I go over to Elena.

"Elena? I know your dancing with Stefan right now but I need to tell you I am going home" I say. She nods.

"Ok! Have fun" she says. I go to walk away, but Stefan grabs my arm.

"How are you getting home? It's forty miles away" he says, worry filling his face and eyes.

"Calm down Stefan. A friend is giving me a ride" I say, my words just barely slurring and I hope he doesn't notice. He doesn't. He just nods.

"Ok. Just...be careful. Ok?" he says. I nod.

"Ok. I'll be fine Stefan" I say and walk back to Damon.

"Let's go" I tell Damon. He shakes his head and pulls me to him.

"We aren't leaving yet" he says in my ear.

"What are we doing then" I ask when all of the sudden he spins me around then pulls me back to him. Now my back is pressed against his chest and he whispers seductively in my ear "We are dancing" A shiver goes down my spine again. The next song that comes on I instantly know and I smile. 'Cry Little Sister' by Aiden. I sing it lowly.

"A last fire will rise behind those eyes. Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie! Immortal Fear, that voice so clear. Through broken walls, that scream I hear!" I sing, will Damon and I dance to the beat. We are in perfect sync even though I am still drunk but it is because he keeps his hands on my at all times. I continue to sing every word.

"Cry little sister - Thou shall not fall. Come, come to your brother - Thou shall not die. Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear. Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill.

"Blue masquerade, strangers look on. When will they learn this loneliness? Temptation heat beats like a drum. Deep in your veins, I will not lie Little sister - Thou shall not fall. Come, come to your brother - Thou shall not die. Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear. Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill.

"My Shangri-La. I can't forget, Why you were mine. I need you now! Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall. Come, come to your brother - Thou shall not die. Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear. Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill" the song ends and so does mine and Damon's dancing. With one arm still wrapped around my waist, Damon leads me out of the club and to his light blue black top Camaro.

He opens the passenger side door and I get in. He gets in the driver's side and starts the car. It purrs to life and I smile. I think _I don't really like Damon that much but I have to admit, I _love_ his car. _It is as if he reads my mind.

"You like the car?" he asks me, flashing me that rare and real smile he seems to have for only me. I smile back.

"Like? Dude, I love your car. It's a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro is it not?" I say. His eyes widen and his smile grows and his eyes light up.

"Um, yes. That's exactly right. How...how did you know that? Most girls don't know a thing about cars" he says. I scoff.

"I'm not most girls. Plus, I love cars. Especially Camaros and Mustangs. They are my favorite" I say.

"The old kind of Camaro, or the new? And the new kind of Mustang, or old?" he asks me. I smile.

"Both. I think the old kind of Camaro, which is what you drive, is amazing. But the new version looks cooler sometimes. I absolutely love the old Mustang but sometimes the new version is cooler. But if I had to choose between old or new...I think I'd pick old" I say. Damon grins.

"Ok, if you had to choose between an old Mustang or a an old Camaro, which would you choose?" he asks me.

"What's with the twenty questions?" I ask.

"I just want to get to know you because now I'm intrigued because your into cars. So answer the question" he says. I chuckle and think. After a few minutes of thinking I decide.

"I'd have to say an old Camaro" I say and Damon's grin widens.

"Well that is exactly what your in" he says and I smile.

"I know" I say and that is the last thing I remember in the car because after that, I pass out.

* * *

I wake up in Damon's arms at my front door. He had been calling my name.

"Cassie? Cassie wake up" he says. He sets me down when my eyes open and stay open.

"I'm up. I'm sorry for sleeping. I just got really tired all of the sudden" I say, pulling out my key from my pocket. I feel his eyes on me as I unlock my front door. Before I walk in I turn and look at him.

"Thank you for driving me home Damon" I say. He smiles and it lingers there longer than the others usually do.

"It was no trouble" he says.

"Um...do you want to come in for a moment?" I ask. He seems surprised.

"Are you still drunk?" he asks me. I chuckle.

"No, I'm actually a hell of a lot more sober than I was before" I say. It wasn't a lie. Ever since I had seen him, I had seemed to sober up a lot but I was still kind of buzzed.

"Are you serious?" he asks. It was like he didn't believe me at all.

"Yes Damon. I'm serious. Do you want to come in for a moment?" I ask again. He smiles again.

"Sure" he says. I nod, open the door and walk in. He walks in after me and he shuts the door. I pass through the living room, putting my keys on the kitchen table. I am stupid and I trip over one of the chairs that I didn't know was out because it is dark but before I hit the floor, I feel a strong but gentle arm wrap around my waist. Damon picks me up. I'm in slight shock.

"Where is your bedroom?" he asks.

"Second floor, last door on your right" I say. He nods and starts to walk towards the stairs. I am stil in slight shock because he caught me.

"You caught me" I say.

"Yes. Thank you for stating the obvious" he says.

"How did you?" I say.

"By wrapping my arm around your waist" he says. I shake my head.

"No, I mean how did you know I fell?" I say.

"I can see in the dark easier than most. I saw you fall" he says.

"Oh...ok" I say and nod. I decide to leave it at that, believing him. My eyes finally adjust to the darkness and I walk around the table.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks me.

"I'm going upstairs where I always go when I get home" I say.

"Your going to bed?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No. But I am going to a room" I say, finding the stairs and walking up them. The buzz I had was starting to leave and I was starting to get the feeling I shouldn't have asked him to stay. I keep walking up the stairs till I get to the second floor, then I walk down the hallway. The entire way, I feel Damon's presence close behind me. When I get to the last door on the right, I pull out the key in my pocket.

"Every night you get into a closet?" Damon asks me. I smirk.

"Nope" I say.

"So, just tonight?" he asks me.

"Just hush and look" I say and he doesn't answer. I unlock the door and open it, walking into my art room. I smile.

"Whoa" I hear Damon say. I turn around and look at him and find him looking at ever single painting on the floor, leaning against a wall and the three paintings on the walls.

"Too much?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No. I'm just surprised...I didn't take you for the art type" he says.

"I know...most people don't. You know, your the only one that has seen this" I say. He seems pleased with the idea.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say. He smiles.

"Cool" he says. I nod and walk over to the wall that I drew on last night. I pick up a paint brush.

"Um...this is going to take some time so if you want to leave, go ahead" I say.

"No. I want to watch you...with what I see on other paintings and drawings, your really good" Damon says. I blush and am glad my back is to him so he can't see it.

"Thank you. Well this will take a few hours" I say.

"And? I want to watch you" he says.

"Ok, fine"* I say.


	5. Chapter 5 The Masquerade Ball Part 2

**Chapter 5**

**The Masquerade Ball**

**Part 2**

**(NOTE: Some of these characters and locations are based off the TV Show 'The Vampire Diaries' All rights reserved to the writers of the show! I don't own anything except Cassie Mitchell, because she really is me)**

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_

_"__**"Um...this is going to take some time so if you want to leave, go ahead" I say.**_

**_"No. I want to watch you...with what I see on other paintings and drawings, your really good" Damon says. I blush and am glad my back is to him so he can't see it._**

**_"Thank you. Well this will take a few hours" I say._**

**_"And? I want to watch you" he says._**

_**"Ok, fine" I say.**__"_

**Damon's POV**

I can't believe what is happening and I am almost sure I am asleep. The reason? I am in the new girl's house. Cassie. Plus, I am watching her paint this incredibly detailed drawing on a wall. The entire room I am in is filled with detailed drawings and paintings. She is more than really good. She is an artist. It is plain to see. I can't take my eyes off her and with every move she makes, my eyes follow her. I can't help it. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. But there was something different about her, besides the fact that she resisted me. The fact that she did though just made me want her all the more.

The day she had stormed out of the grill after I had tried to get her to come back to my house, I had told myself it was just a setback and that I would try later. But when I had, again, she had surprised me by turning me down. Every time I tried to talk to her, she just seemed to get more and more annoyed. And now she was getting closer to baby Gilbert. I heard he was even taking her to the dance I had asked her too. Though she had completely refused to go with me, I was still hoping she would change her mind. I scoff.

_Hoping?_ I think. _Hoping? Your becoming pathetic! You don't hope! Damon Salvatore doesn't hope!_

_That's true...but if I don't hope...then why am I?_

_It's that girl...she's getting to you. You have to stop messing with her...you have to leave her alone. She's starting to have the same effect as Elena does._

_She can't! I love Elena...with all of my stone cold heart. I don't feel that way for Cassie. She's just different and that's what makes her interesting._

_Whatever you say. But either way, take my advice...leave her alone._

_Fine, whatever._

I pull up a chair and sit down, knowing I will be here for a while but ok with that. After about three or four and a half hours, she finally puts her brush down and steps back.

"There. It is _finally _done!" she says. "So, what do you think?" I look at the wall. I have to admit, it looks...amazing.

"It's great" I say. She smiles.

"Your just saying that" she says.

"No I'm not. I'm serious" I say. She smiles again.

"Well thank you" she says.

"Your most welcome Cassie" I say.

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

I just finished my painting and was now telling Damon that he was only saying that is was great.

"No I'm not. I'm serious" he says. I smile again.

"Well thank you" I say.

"Your most welcome Cassie" he says. I don't know why, but whenever he says my name like that, my insides feel like they melt. However, I don't show this. I look at my painting, glad it is finally finished. It is of several wolves running through a forest, side my side except one wolf. A black and white wolf with small red specks in the fur with ocean blue eyes leads the rest of the wolves. I smile. Then I yawn.

"I think you might be tired" Damon says. I shake my head.

"No I'm not. Yawning doesn't say someone is tired. Yawning is the brains way of getting oxygen" I say. **(That is actually true! Look it up!) **Damon shakes his head.

"Don't care. Your going to bed. It's-" Damon looks at his phone. "3:37 AM" he finishes. I am shocked. I can't believe I let him be here that long. I am about to tell him that if it's that early, then he should go home, but exhaustion finally sets in and I come so close to passing out it's not funny. However, my knees do give out but right before I hit the floor, Damon catches me again.

He picks me up, now holding me bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me out of the room and asks where my bedroom is. I tell him it is right across the hall and he walks over and opens the door. He walks into the room and walks across the room, going near the window where my bed is. He pulls back my covers and lays me in my bed then pulls the covers up to my chin and I roll over to my side, facing him. I feel something brush my forehead.

"Goodnight Cassie" Damon whispers. I blink once.

"Goodnight Damon" I whisper. I blink a second time. A third, then a forth but the forth time, my eyes don't open and I fall into a deep sleep. Because I asleep, I do not know that Damon walks over to my window, opens it and climbs out of it, but before he drops to the ground, he looks back at me once and smiles then he jumps.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I walk through the front door of the boarding house. I am smiling widely. I can't be happier. I just spent hours at Cassie's house. I would have watched her sleep, but I decided not too. I hear Stefan is in his room, but I don't care. I walk up the stairs, heading for my room. On the way there, I pass Stefan's room and Stefan calls out.

"Where have you been all night?" he asks. I roll my eyes. Typical little brother. I walk back to his room and stand in the doorway.

"I've been at a girl's house" I say. Stefan's expression goes from easy-going to slightly frightened. I roll my eyes again. "Calm down, little brother. She's fine"

"So you didn't use her as a...snack?" Stefan asks me, putting down the journal he had been writing in.

"No! I would never to that" I say. It wasn't a lie. I wouldn't do that to Cassie. Ever. I just didn't know why. Stefan gave me a look that said 'Yeah, right'

"Ok, let me rephrase that. I would never do that to this particular girl" I say. Stefan stands up and gets in my face.

"Stay _away_ from Elena, Damon! She's _my_ girlfriend" Stefan says. I almost laughed. He thought I was talking about Elena. I decided to act like it was Elena who I was talking about. For some reason, I didn't want Stefan knowing that I was at Cassie's. I put a hand on his chest and push him away.

"Why? She's beautiful, smart. She has a fire in her you wouldn't know what to do with" I say, grinning when I see anger light his eyes.

"Oh and I suppose you would?" he asks me.

"Oh, yes" I say. Stefan growls at me.

"Calm yourself brother. I'll stay away from your precious Elena" I say backing out of the room. I grin. "For now" I walk to my room and walk in, closing the door behind me. I walk over to my bed and lay down, putting my hands behind me head and staring up at the ceiling till I fall asleep.

* * *

_The Next Day_

**Cassie's POV**

I slowly open my eyes, only to wince and close them again. The sun is blinding. I groan and look at my clock. It reads _Sunday, 7:52 AM_. I groan again and roll onto my other side when my phone starts to beep. I think _Who is texting me at this early in the morning!_ I roll back over and grab my phone. I open it and find it is Caroline texting me. I open the text.

**Hey girl! Wake up! -Care**

I text her back.

**It's not time to wake up yet! -Cass**

**Yes it is! It's 7:55 AM! -Care**

**EXACTLY! -Cass**

**Get up or I will come to your house and drag you out of bed myself! :D -Care**

I groan.

**Fine... -Cass**

**Yay! -Care**

I smile and shake my head, closing my phone. Typical Caroline. I drag myself out of the bed and to my bathroom. I wash my hair and my body, and get out with a towel wrapped around my body. I look through my drawers but when I can't find an outfit I like, I go to my closet. I open the doors and search through it. I finally find an outfit I like. I put it on and look at myself in the full length mirror.

I wear a light purple plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. **(Link for the boots on my profile)** I go into the bathroom and grab a brush and some scissors. I think _I need a hair cut._ I start to cut my hair. When I finally finish, my hair is a little past my shoulders and I grab my curling iron. After I finish curling my hair, I look at myself in the mirror and think _I look better._ **(Link for my hair on my profile)** After running my hands through my hair a few times the ring tone for Jeremy goes off. **(Song "Secrets" by One Republic)**  
_  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my Secrets away_

I pull my phone out of my pocket and open it, putting it to my ear.

"Yeah Jer?" I say into the phone.

_"Hey, would you mind meeting me at the grill? I want to talk to you about something"_

"Nah I don't mind. Be there soon"

_"Thanks Cass"_

"Your welcome Jer" I close my phone and walk out of my bathroom, out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I grab my keys and walk out of my front door. I get in my mustang and drive to Mystic Grill.

When I arrive, I park and get out. Just as they did when I first arrived, many people stare at my car. I ignore the stares as I walk into the Grill. I look around and see Jeremy sitting at a table, so I walk over and sit down in front of him and I smile at him.

"Hey Jer" I say. He smiles back.

"Hey Cass" Jeremy says.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well I wanted to talk about Bonnie. I was wondering if maybe you could talk to her...please? Try to explain to her I didn't mean to upset her or anything like that" Jeremy says. I nod.

"Of course" I say.

"Thanks Cass. Your a life saver. Also, you might want to get out of here before Caroline shows up. She's been looking for you and if she catches you, you won't ever leave" Jeremy says. I had forgotten Caroline wanted to talk about Jeremy taking me to the Ball. I nodded.

"Your welcome Jer. And thanks for the heads up. I'll talk to Bonnie as soon as I can" I say. Jeremy nods.

"Your also welcome Cass" Jeremy says. I turn around and walk out the door.

***Break***

I walk up the steps to The Bennett House. I knock and after a few minutes, Bonnie answers. She smiles when she see's me.

"Hey Cassie. Come on in" she says. I nod and walk in. I walk into the living room an sit down in a chair, Bonnie sits on the couch. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you about...Jeremy" I say. Bonnie sighs.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Bonnie says.

"Bonnie, Jeremy is very sorry. I'm serious. He acts as if he's fine but when I look him in the eyes I can see the sadness there...he reminds me of Stefan" I say and Bonnie chuckles but then stops. Her expression grows sad.

"Look, I'm sorry but I-I can't right now. Elena and Stefan are on there way here so you have to go. I need to talk to them alone" Bonnie says. I sigh and stand up.

"Fine" I say. I walk to the door and open it. But right before I walk out it I say "Just think about it Bonnie...he really does love you. And he misses you terribly...just think about that" I walk out.

***Break***

As I am driving towards my house, I get a text. I open it.

**Hey, if your not busy, come over to my house -Care  
**

**Ok, be there in a min -Cass**

I do a U-turn and head to Caroline's house. When I get there, her mother walks out of the door in her uniform.

**(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Caroline's mother is The Sheriff)**

"Hello Cassie" she says.

"Hello Ms. Forbes" I say. She smiles.

"Cassie, I told you, call me either Liz or Elizabeth" she says. I smile.

"Ok, Liz" I say. She smiles too.

"Thank you" she says.

"Your most welcome. So, where you headed? Down to the station?" I ask. She hesitates slightly before answering.

"Yes. I was called in today even though it's my day off" she says. I nod.

"OK well, have fun I guess" I say. She nods then leaves. Caroline invites me in and I sit down in the living room, Caroline sitting next to me.

"Ok, what's this about?" I ask. Caroline turns towards me.

"The Ball" Caroline says. _The Ball!_ I had completely forgotten it! I hadn't gotten a dress or anything yet.

"What about it?" I ask.

"I need your help. We need some last minute decorations but with me helping decorate the place in the first place, I can't get them. I need you to get them then drop them off at The Lockwood Mansion...pleeeeease?" she says.

"Alright fine" I say. She squeals and jumps up, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you! Your a life saver!" she says.

"Care...can't...breath" I say. She releases me, embarrassed.

"Oh...sorry. Sometimes I forget how strong I am" she says.

"It's ok" I say. I stand up and fix my shirt then grab me keys. "I'll go and get them now"

"OK, thanks Cassie. Really, you are a life saver" she says. I smile.

"It's no problem. It's not like I had anything to do today anyways" I say. She nods and I walk out the door and get in my car.


	6. Chapter 6 The Masquerade Ball Part 3

**Chapter 6**

**The Masquerade Ball**

**Part 3**

**(NOTE: Some of these characters and locations are based off the TV Show 'The Vampire Diaries' All rights reserved to the writers of the show! I don't own anything except Cassie Mitchell, because she really is me)**

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_

"_**"It's ok" I say. I stand up and fix my shirt then grab me keys. "I'll go and get them now"**_

_**"OK, thanks Cassie. Really, you are a life saver" she says. I smile.**_

_**"It's no problem. It's not like I had anything to do today anyways" I say. She nods and I walk out the door and get in my car.**__"_

**Cassie's POV**

I park my car and get out. I walk up to the store where I am to get the decorations. Right before I left her house, Caroline gave me a list as to what to get. I walk into the store. After spending about ten or twenty minutes in the store, I come out with like ten bags filled with decorations. I put them in my car and right before I get in, I notice the store right beside the decoration store is a dress store. I bite my lip. I sigh and walk up to the store. I walk in the store and see that there are pretty much no dresses left. I shake my head and think _That is what I get for forgetting about the Ball._ A woman in her mid-twenties sits behind the counter. She smiles when she see's me.

"Let me guess, your here to buy a dress for the town Ball?" she says. I nod.

"Yes but it would seem I am too late...all your good dresses seem to be gone" I say. The woman smiles again.

"Well, your actually just in luck" she says, stepping out from behind the counter.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Follow me" she says. She starts heading for the back, a set of keys in her hand. I do as she says, following right behind her.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Instead of answering my question, she says something else.

"Just last night, a new shipment of dresses came in" she says while unlocking a door. She opens the door and I find boxes and racks of dresses everywhere. My eyes widen at the sight. "I don't usually do this, but you seem like a nice girl, so pick whichever one you want. When your done, just take it up to the front, I'll tell you the price" the woman says. When I nod, she walks out of the room, closing but not locking the door.

After searching through the dresses for five minutes, I find a beautiful gold dress, a beautiful light blue dress, and a beautiful light purple dress. I walk out of the room and try the dresses on. I find I don't like either of them except the light blue so I go and put the gold and purple up. That's when I see the most beautiful dress there. I walk up to it, and pull it off the rack. It is a dark green, with emeralds on it. I smile and try it on and find it fits me perfect, like it was made for me. **(Link on my** **profile!) **I decide I will get it and I take it off, close the door to the other dresses and walk up to the counter. I pay for the dress, she puts it in a box, and I walk out of the store.

* * *

I pull up at the Lockwood Mansion. I get out of my car, grabbing the bags with the decorations in them. I walk up the stairs. I stop when I get there and look around.

"Wow...this place is amazing" I say. Caroline walks up to me and takes some of the bags from me.

"I know right? Come on in, you can help put these last decorations on" she says. I walk in.

* * *

After about three or four hours, all the decorations are up.

"Ok, so you'll be here tomorrow?" Caroline asks me.

"Yes. I'll be here at 6:00 o'clock with Jeremy. I'm picking him up since he doesn't have a car" I say. Caroline grins but nods.

"Ok" she says. I roll my eyes.

"I'll see you later Care" I say. She nods again. I walk out and when I get to my car, I pull out my keys and put them in my door, turning them.

_Caw!_ I jump and see a crow in a tree. _Caw!_ I jump again, annoyed. I quickly get into my car and drive away.

* * *

As I am driving down the road, I try to remember what happened yesterday but the last thing I can remember is downing my 10th shot of whiskey. I go home and get out of my car. While I am locking my car door, the hair on the back of my neck stands up. I whirl around to find myself staring at Damon.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Just wanted to talk about last night" he says. I frown, confused because I don't remember last night.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Damon's smile turns into a frown.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" he asks.

"No...why? What happened last night?" I ask him. He smiles again.

"Well, you got very drunk, told Elena you were going home, Stefan stopped you from leaving then you told him you were going home with a friend, which was me and then you and I danced, then I drove you home, you fell asleep on the way home, then when you woke up, you were in my arms in front of your front door. I set you down and you thanked me for taking you home, you invited me and I agreed to come in, then while you were leaving your kitchen you tripped over a chair, and I caught you before you hit the ground, you were curious as to how I did that and I told you I could see better in the dark than most. Then you took my upstairs and we had sex and I made you scream my name" Damon says. I stare at him, my mouth open. He had to be kidding...I would never do that.

"Your kidding right?" I ask. Damon laughs.

"Of course" he says. I walk up to him and slap him across the face, hard. Hard enough to make his head snap to the side. I glare at him.

"Asshole!" I say, then walk around him and walk up the sidewalk. He makes no move to follow me, he only calls out behind me.

"By the way, I like your paintings!" he says. I freeze. When I turn around, Damon is no where to be seen. I turn back around and slowly walk up the rest of the way to my front door. I unlock the door and walk in, closing and locking the door behind me. I spend the rest of the day watching a few movies, reading a few books and wondering how Damon new I had a bunch of paintings and also wondering what happened last night.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

**Cassie's POV**

I wake up slowly and when I look at my clock, it makes me sit up quickly. My clock reads 11:54 AM

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" I say while trying to gather my clothes for a shower. I rush into the bathroom, turn on the shower and almost literally jump into it. After washing my hair and body I nearly jump out of the shower as I wrap a towel around my body. I get dressed quickly. I dry my hair, put it up in a pont tail then take off downstairs. It is now 7:45 AM. I grab my keys from my table and rush out side, locking my door behind me. As I get in my car I hear a crow.

_Caw! Caw! Caw!_

I start my car and speed towards school, hoping I don't get pulled over.

* * *

I arrive at school just as the bell rings. I rush to my locker, pull out my books and and stuff I need for my first class, just as Elena walks up.

"Hey Cassie. Let's go or were going to be late!" Elena says. I nod, walking, nearly running, with her to our class.

* * *

I am now sitting in Trigonometry, my fifth period class. I am so bored out of my mind. I mean, come on! It's Math! I may be getting straight A's in it but it still was boring. My hand is pressed against my cheek. Stefan sits up on seat and over two. I look over at him and find him staring at the teacher with pure concentration but when he turns his head slightly to look at him, I see boredom in his eyes. Caroline sits directly behind me. The teacher continues to drone on and on as I start to stare out the window. There is a tree about 10-20 feet away from the window and when I look at it, I freeze.

Damon is standing there. I lift my head and look at Stefan to see if he notices him, but he isn't looking at the window. I look back at the window and Damon is gone. I blink a few times and shake my head.

"Am I boring you Miss Madison" I turn my head towards the voice and see the teacher, Mr. Hermon, looking at me.

"What? Oh, no Mr. Hermon" I say, slightly upset that he called me out.

"Well perhaps you would like to turn your attention from the window, to me" says Mr. Hermon. I roll my eyes.

"Yes sir" I say. After that, he goes back to teaching the class and I think about hitting him later.

* * *

My next and last class is my favorite. Since Mr. Tanner was killed by an animal-which I learned when I got here-Alaric Saltzman had taken his place for a history teacher. Granted Mr. Lyman took over for his job as the football coach and sometimes he was worse than Mr. Tanner was, but I still liked Alaric. Mostly because history was one of my favorite subjects and Alaric made it so interesting. I spend the period actually listening to him. When the bell rings I gather up my stuff as I does everyone else. But when I go to leave, Alaric calls me back.

"Miss Madison, would you mind staying for a few minutes" he says. I sigh as everyone leaves. When everyone is gone, Alaric tells me to come up to his desk. he hands me a few papers that are stapled together that has an A+ on it. I read the first few lines and realize it is my history report.

"Is something wrong Mr. Saltzman?" I ask him. He smiles and shakes his head.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to ask you why you chose that particular part of history" he says. I smile.

"Well, I find history so fascinating. I chose this particular time, because there is so much history in it, including the Battle Of Willow Creek, which is said to have taken place, right here in Mystic Falls" I say. Alaric smiles.

"It did. I want to to tell you that I think you report on The Battle Of Willow Creek and of the supposed hidden past of vampires was very thought out and a very interesting read. If you don't mind telling me, how did you find all this information" Alaric asks me.

"Well, I talked to some of the students, I went to the library and looked up several things. And I have to say it was actually...fun. I just love history" I say. Alaric smiles again.

"Well so do I. Have a good day Miss Madison" he says and I leave.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

_Time: 5:30 PM_

I am scurrying around my house, trying to find the box with my dress in it. I finally find it and I grab the rest of my stuff and I take another shower. I dry my hair, get into my dress and fix my hair the way I want it. When I finally finish getting ready, it is 5:45 PM and I have fifteen minutes to get Jeremy and go to The Lockwood Mansion. I grab my keys and walk out of my house, getting in my car and driving the five houses down the road to Elena's house. Jeremy walks out and gets into the car, temporarily stopping to stare at my car. But I honk the horn to wake him up and he gets in.

* * *

We pull up to The Lockwood Mansion and get out. As always, people stare at my car. When I walk around to the passenger side, I find Jeremy starring at me.

"Whoa...you look amazing" he says. I blush.

"Thank you. You look very handsome Jeremy" I say. He smiles.

"Your welcome and thank you" he says.

"Your welcome" I say. He offers my the crook of his arm and I take it as he leads my inside. I am amazed at how good the place looks, even though I was in here just yesterday. Both Jeremy and I are stunned at how beautiful the decorations and lights look. Caroline rushes over with Matt trailing behind her.

"Cassie? Oh my god! You look gorgeous!" Caroline says then envelopes me in a hug. I hug her back.

"I look gorgeous? What about you? That dress fits you perfectly!" I say.

"Thanks. Jeremy. You look pretty good too" Caroline says. They both look a little uncomfortable but Caroline grins at me and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks Care...you look really great" says Jeremy. Caroline smiles.

"Thanks Jer" says Care. Matt tells me I look beautiful, I blush, thank him and tell him he looks handsome. After that, Jeremy and I walk out the back. Jeremy goes to get us drinks and I see Stefan talking to Elena. I walk over to them.

"Hey Stefan, hey Elena" I say. Stefan turns to me, worry in his eyes but he smiles.

"Hello...Cassie" says Elena. I look at her slightly confused. I shake my head and ignore the fact that she hesitated. I look at Stefan.

"Hello Cassie" says Stefan. His voice sounds somewhat strained. I look at him.

"Is everything alright Stefan" I ask. Stefan is about to answer when Elena says something.

"No, Cassie everything isn't OK. Stefan and I were talking so if you don't mind, I would like to get back to that" she says. I look at her like _what the fuck?_ Elena was never rude, never mean, nothing. It just wasn't in her nature. So why was she being a bitch now? Stefan spoke.

"Cassie, _I'm_ not trying to be rude but maybe you should go find Jeremy or something..._Elena_ has been on edge lately, some big test at school, so I apologize for her behavior tonight" Stefan says. I smile at him and shake my head.

"It's ok Stefan. I think I will go find Jer. Talk to you later. Bye Elena" I say then walk off. Because my back is too them, neither one see's my expression go from a happy one, to an upset one. _I know Stefan is lying...but why would he lie to me?_ I shake my head and focus on trying to find Jeremy. I finally find him about five minutes later.

"Hey Jer. Sorry I walked off. I say Elena and Stefan and decided to talk to them" I say. Jeremy shakes his head and hands me a cup.

"That's alright. I just had a difficult time finding you" he answers.

Jeremy and I spend the next ten or twenty minutes talking about different kinds of stuff. After a while, we decide to go dance in the ballroom with most of everyone else. I find out, Jeremy is a very good dancer and I tell him so. He blushes, embarrassed.

"Thanks Cass...your pretty good yourself...do you want another drink?" he asks me, looking very nervous. I chuckle.

"Calm down Jer. Sure, go get us some more drinks" I say. He nods and leaves. I go to walk out of the crowd, but suddenly arms wrap around my waist. I look up to find myself staring into Damon's ice blue eyes.

"Damon?" I say, stunned by the way he looks.

"Yes?" he says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, instantly feeling stupid right after I ask it.

"Cassie, the whole town is here...there isn't one person that isn't" he says.

"Yeah I know...I just mean..."I say, trailing off.

"You just mean what?" he asks. I shake my head and try to pull away from him.

"Nothing, let me go" I say. Damon sighs and lets me go and I stumble back and would run into someone if Damon didn't grab my arm like he does.

"Stop doing stuff like that" I say.

"Stop doing stuff like what?" he asks.

"Stop doing stuff like that! Like grabbing my arm right before I am right about to run into someone, catching me when I am inches from hitting my kitchen floor, and other stuff like that" I say.

"I don't know what your talking about" says Damon.

"Bullshit. I remember the other night. I remember...I remember you catching me when I tripped over my chair. You wrapped an arm around my waist right before I hit the ground and when I asked you how you had done that you told me that your wrapped an arm around my waist before I hit the ground. I clarified what I meant, taht I meant how did you know I was falling. And you said 'I see better in the dark than most people'" I say. Damon freezes for a moment, then he recovers.

"I don't know what your talking about Cassie" Damon says and I start to feel like I'm Bella talking to Edward and he's telling me what I saw was just my imagination. I shake my head, tears starting to fill my eyes.

"No. Your lying. You know exactly what I'm talking about...You know what Damon?" I say.

"What Cassie?" Damon says. I fight back the tears as I say what I do next.

"I hate liars, so do you know what that means?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, what does that mean?" he asks sarcastically.

"It means I hate you!"I say then pull away from him completely and walk out of the room. On my way out, I pass Jeremy who calls after me. I ignore him, the tears I am fighting back getting harder and harder _too_ fight back. I get right outside when a hand grabs mine.

"What?!" I shout, turning around to find myself staring not at Jeremy, but Matt.

"What is wrong?" he asks. I wipe my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I say.

"Yeah, right. That's why your crying. What's wrong?" he asks again.

"I was just talking to someone, they said the wrong thing. Now let me go, now" I say. Matt does as I ask.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah Matt, I'm fine" I say. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Who was it?" he asks. I sigh.

"Damon" I say. Matt nods in understanding then leaves, probably to go find him and beat his ass for hurting me. I turn around and start to try and find my car. My phone rings. I pull it out and see that it is Jeremy. I open it and put it to my ear.

"What Jer?" I ask.

_"What is going on? Where are you?"_

"I'm going home. Your gonna have to have Elena drive you home or something...I'm sorry Jer. But I have to go" I say then hang up before he can answer.

I finally find my car. I pull my keys out and start to unlock my door. But right as it unlocks, I am thrown to the ground. A guy climbs on top of me. I don't really see him that well but I am getting a bad feeling. Especially when he tries to bite me. I kick him off me and he hits a car. I stand up, pick my keys up off the ground. I go to open my door when an arm wraps around my neck. For a second, I don't feel anything. Then, I feel something that feels like a bee sting and yelp lowly. I flip the guy over my shoulder. He quickly gets up, and trips me, making me land on my back which knocks the wind out of me.

He climbs back on top of me and I feel another bee sting on my throat. I cry out. I look around wildly as I see a tree about twenty feet away. I close my eyes and mumble something under my breath. A branch from the tree breaks off and falls to the ground. I whisper something again as the man continues to drink from my neck. The branch on the ground flies into my hand and I put the stick in between the guy and me. I quickly shove the stick into his chest and he freezes. Then he starts to turn grey and veiny. I shove him off me and stand up, putting a hand to my neck. I pull my hand away to see blood covering my fingers.

"Shit" I mumble. "Asshole" I snap my fingers and the guy's body disappears. I pick my keys up again and get into my car. Before I drive off, I open my glove compartment and pull out a patch of gauze/bandage. I put it on my neck, covering up the bite. Then I start my car and drive off towards my house. On my way, my eyes start to droop and I am suddenly very tired. I feel the other side of my neck and I feel a small mark. _That bastard injected me with something!_ I think. That is the last thing I think before I pass out.

**********&*&&*&**BREAK&*&&*&

**Damon's POV**

I watch Cassie walk to her car. I am in my crow form, sitting in a tree not far from her car. Right as she gets to her car, she is attacked my a vampire. I am about to help her when she helps herself. She kicks him off and he hits a car. She thinks he is down and goes back to her car but he gets back up. He wraps an arm around her and injects something into her, but she doesn't seem to notice but then she yelps lowly. She then flips the guy over her shoulder. However, he quickly gets up and trips her, making her land on her back which knocks the wind out of her. When he climbs on top of her again and bites her and she cries out, I am a second away from jumping out of the tree. But then something amazing happens. She closes her eyes and mumbles something under her breath and the branch I am on cracks ad falls out of the tree. Then after she mumbles something again, it shoots into her hand and she stakes the vampire. She shoves him off of her and stands up, putting a hand to her still bleeding neck. She mumbles 'Shit' then calls the vampire an asshole. She then snaps her fingers and the guy disappears. She picks up her keys, and gets into her car. She puts a bandage on the bite and then drives off. I follow her in crow form.

When she gets to the road between nothing but trees, she passes out. Because she passes out, her car just barely hits a tree. Because it hits the tree, it flips. It reminds me of when Elena's car flipped because when it is down, that is exactly what it looks like. When it is finally down flipping and there is glass everywhere, I shift human and walk up to the car. Cassie is still passed out so I carefully get her out of the car. I check her to make sure she is not hurt and amazed that she is not. _That is twice tonight she has amazed me_, I think. I hold her bridle style and take her to The Boarding House. When I get there I take her up to my room and lay her in my bed. I go and sit in the chair I put near my window and sit, watching her.

******&*&&*&**BREAK&*&&*&  


**Cassie's POV**

I slowly start to wake up, my body taking its time. After my body is awake, I start to open my eyes but my vision is blurry. I blink a few times and when my vision clears, I find myself in a room I don't recognize. It is dark so I can't completely see things, but I can see that I am in a huge room on a huge bed.

"Your awake" says a voice softly, but it still makes me jump. The curtains open a little and my head snaps towards them and I see Damon standing there.

"Damon? W-where am I?" I ask, kinda afraid.

"Don't be afraid...and your in my room" he says.

"In your room? What the hell am I doing in your room?!" I say.

"Well...your car crashed...I got you out of the car...brought you back to the boarding house" he says. My eyes go wide for a moment because I'm trying to decide whether or not he say what happened with the vampire. He doesn't seem to but then again, things aren't what they always seem.

"How did you know my car crashed?" I asked. Damon smiled.

"I was watching you...witch" he says. I sit up completely, and quickly.

"What did you say?" I ask. Damon smirks.

"Nothing, witch" he says. I get off the bed quickly in a panic.

"Look, I don't know what your talking about, because I'm not a witch" I say, backing away from him. He smirks wider.

"Whatever" he says. He stands up from the chair he was sitting in and starts to walk towards me. I turn around and take off out of the room. I get so close to the stairs and then I am pinned up against the left wall. When I look, Damon doesn't look like he usually does. His normally blue eyes are red, and there are veins under them. He has fangs bared and he hisses at me, pinning my body to the wall with his.

"Let me go" I gasp out. He shakes his head.

"Not till you admit it" he says, flashing his fangs.

"Admit what?" I shout.

"Admit that your a witch Cassie. Come on, admit it" he says, leaning close to my throat. I can tell he smells it but then he pulls away, his eyes black now. "Admit it Cassie. Admit it. Admit it!" I'm starting to get pissed so I somehow slip my arms from his grasp and shove him off me, him hitting the other side of the hallway, hitting a picture, which breaks..

"No!" I say while shoving him. He looks up at me with nothing but shock. I take off for the stairs, running down them. All I hear is Damon chuckle as I get down the stairs and get to the front door. I open the door and nearly slam into Stefan.

"Whoa! Cassie, what's going on?" Stefan says.

"Nothing Stefan...I'm sorry...I just have to go" I say, walking past him and shutting the door behind me. I count to ten and when the door doesn't open, I lean against it. I take a deep breath. _Shit! He's not supposed to know...no one is supposed to know...not even Bonnie, who is a witch, knows. I don't think he knows my other secret yet though...which is really good...though the shoving him away was dangerous...I need to control myself more...and be more careful. He'll be watching me more often now that he thinks I am a witch._

I walk off the porch and start to head to my house.


	7. Chapter 7 Damon Trys To Get A Confession

**Chapter 7**

**Damon Tries To Get A Confession  
**

******(NOTE: Some of these characters and locations are based off the TV Show 'The Vampire Diaries' All rights reserved to the writers of the show! I don't own anything except Cassie Mitchell, because she really is me)**

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_

_"_**"No!" I say while shoving him. He looks up at me with nothing but shock. I take off for the stairs, running down them. All I hear is Damon chuckle as I get down the stairs and get to the front door. I open the door and nearly slam into Stefan.**

**"Whoa! Cassie, what's going on?" Stefan says.**

**"Nothing Stefan...I'm sorry...I just have to go" I say, walking past him and shutting the door behind me. I count to ten and when the door doesn't open, I lean against it. I take a deep breath. _Shit! He's not supposed to know...no one is supposed to know...not even Bonnie, who is a witch, knows. I don't think he knows my other secret yet though...which is really good...though the shoving him away was dangerous...I need to control myself more...and be more careful. He'll be watching me more often now that he thinks I am a witch._**

**I walk off the porch and start to head to my** **house**.

_The Next Day  
_

**Cassie's POV**

I open my eyes, slowly waking up. When I am finally fully awake, yesterday's events flood back into my head. I sit up quickly, looking around the room, making sure he isn't there. When I know he isn't, I get up out of the bed, gather my clothes and take a shower. When I get out, I get dressed. When I finished, I have a black t-shirt on that in blood red writing says 'Rule #1: Don't Hesitate', **(Link on Profile)** blue jeans and black boots. **(Same ones I wore before so they are on my profile)** I put my long black hair into a pony tail, putting on sunglasses over my forest green eyes. I walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I go into the living room and when I get there, I nearly jump a foot of the ground, my heart stopping for a second. Damon Salvatore sits on my leather couch.

I put a hand on my chest to try to calm my heart as Damon smirks at hearing it. I take a few deep breaths. When I am finally calm enough, I look up at him and glare. I mumble 'Asshole' which only makes him smirk wider. I turn around and head into the kitchen. I go to fix a pot of coffee, but find it's already been made.

"I made it already" says Damon's voice from right behind me. I turn around and find him only inches away from me. He's so close, in fact, that when I turn around, our clothes brush. I try to step back but I hit the counter. This makes Damon take the smallest step towards me, making the distance only centimeters and putting his hands on the counter behind me. My heart is racing.

"Are you ready?" Damon asks.

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"Ready to tell me the truth. Ready to tell me that your just some witch" he says.

"I'm not just some witch!" I shout, pushing him away from me, my heart not racing anymore, my heart beating steadily. I know Damon had been listening to my heart because when it doesn't budge at what I say, he narrows his eyes.

"If your not just some witch, then what are you? Huh? What are you Cassie? If that's even your real name. You lied to me..." Damon says, and his voice isn't filled with anger like I expected it to be...it's filled with pain.

"I never lied to you...I never said I was human Damon. And you _really_ want to know what I am?" I ask.

"Yes!" Damon says. I take a deep breath, turning away from him.

"Follow me then" I say. He's confused as I walk to a door in the kitchen. I pull out my keys from my pocket, find one and put it in the lock on the door. I walk through the door and though Damon is confused, he follows right behind me, shutting the door behind him. It is pitch black, but I know exactly where I am going as I walk down a set of stairs. I can hear Damon's footsteps as he follows close behind me. As we near the bottom, lights flash on. I step off the stairs and turn towards Damon, who is watching me. I gesture to the rest of the basement and his eyes leave me to look around. His eyes widen.

"What the hell are you? A fucking hunter?" Damon asks. He walks over to a table/desk that is littered with knifes and a few handguns. The wall it is against is covered with hanging guns, all different kinds. On the wall beside it, sits several different swords hanging on it. The wall beside that has knifes and daggers littering it and the last wall is blank except for a few shelves holding jars full of different liquids. Under that wall, is another table/desk. This desk holds several different jars, and many many bullets. I can't help but smile slightly at his question and tone of voice.

"I guess you could say that..." I say. And when he turns to glare at me, I continue. "But you don't understand Damon. I am much more than I seem..."

"Oh really? Because you _seem_ like some kind of hunter!" Damon shouts and then I am pinned to the floor by my throat. A growl rips through the room as Damon is kicked into a wall. I push myself up off the floor, landing on my hands and feet in a crouch, my head down. When I look up at Damon, who is just now getting off the floor, my eyes are a beautiful ocean blue, but there are veins under my eyes. I growl loudly.

"Damon, you are pushing me...if there is _anything_ you _don't_ want to do...it is that. I am no mere human...and I am _not_ just some witch" I say. Damon stares at me with wide eyes.

"Then...what are you?" he asks. I slowly stand up, not looking at him anymore. When I do look back at him, my eyes are their normal forest green and the veins are gone.

"Something you will think impossible..and something you won't like" I say.

"What!" Damon nearly shouts.

"I am a vampire, werewolf, witch" I say, looking as serious as ever.

**A/N HA! Major twist huh? Yes this is the end of this chapter...sorry it took so long and is so short...major writer's block and I wanted to end it on that. You guys probably hate me. Look, I know the rating promised juicy stuff and it will get juicy...next chapter. Which will add to the reasons as to why you guys will probably stop reading this story. Just bare with me..please? I'm already getting started on chapter 8. So please, bare with me...it's going to be juicy...and probably not in the way you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8 Damon's Reaction

**Chapter 8**

**Damon's Reaction  
**

******(NOTE: Some of these characters and locations are based off the TV Show 'The Vampire Diaries' All rights reserved to the writers of the show! I don't own anything except Cassie, because she really is me)**

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_

_" _**"Oh really? Because you _seem_ like some kind of hunter!" Damon shouts and then I am pinned to the floor by my throat. A growl rips through the room as Damon is kicked into a wall. I push myself up off the floor, landing on my hands and feet in a crouch, my head down. When I look up at Damon, who is just now getting off the floor, my eyes are a beautiful ocean blue, but there are veins under my eyes. I growl loudly.**

**"Damon, you are pushing me...if there is _anything_ you _don't_ want to do...it is that. I am no mere human...and I am _not_ just some witch" I say. Damon stares at me with wide eyes.**

**"Then...what are you?" he asks. I slowly stand up, not looking at him anymore. When I do look back at him, my eyes are their normal forest green and the veins are gone.**

**"Something you will think impossible..and something you won't like" I say.**

**"What!" Damon nearly shouts.**

**"I am a vampire, werewolf, witch" I say, looking as serious as ever. **_"_

**Cassie's POV**

I watch Damon carefully as he realizes what I just said...I had just told him I was a vampire, werewolf, witch...and I was begging the heavens he didn't try to kill me...and he could do it too...considering we were in a room full of weapons. Damon just keeps staring at me. Finally, he speaks.

"You're a...you're not human? You're...you're.." He doesn't seem to be able to finish his sentence though. All of the sudden, I am being pinned to the floor by Damon again, but now, his lips are pressed firmly against mine. At first, I struggle against him, trying to get him off me. But then, his frantic, firm kiss, turns into a soft passionate one. I can't help but kiss him back, letting go of the denial I had about being attracted to him. We keep kissing each other and then, far too soon, Damon jumps up, pressing his back to the wall farthest from me. I sit up quickly and look at him. He is staring at me with complete shock. I stand up, brushing myself off, blushing furiously, hurt that he jumped back. I just stare at him now, pain in my eyes.

"I should probably leave..." Damon says. He pushes himself off the wall and heads for the stairs. He gets all the way up them, out the door and to the front door before I snap out of my trance-like state and rush up the stairs. I get to the the small hallway that leads to the door, Damon standing in front of it about to open the door.

"Damon, wait" I say. He hesitates, but doesn't turn around.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't leave...please...stay" I say. Damon sighs.

"I can't" he says. Tears start to fill my eyes but I ignore them as I step closer to him. I step closer to him until I can put my hand on his arm.

"Yes...yes you can. Please, don't leave. Just please...stay, stay with me...please Damon...please stay" I whisper. He pulls his arm out of my grasp and opens the door.

"I can't" he repeats and then walks out, shutting the door behind him. After standing there for three minutes, my knee's buckle and I curl into a ball on the floor and cry and cry and cry.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I walk up to The Gilbert house. About twenty minutes earlier Jeremy had texted me and told me he needed to talk to me about something. I knock on the door and about thirty seconds later, Jeremy opens the door, moving to the side so I can come in. I walk in and Jeremy leads me up to his room. When we get there, I sit on the bed.

"What do you need to talk about Jer?" I say. He starts pacing the room and I can tell from his heart he is nervous. I stand up and walk up to him, putting my hands on his shoulders and turning him to face me. "Jer, calm down and talk to me" He stares into my eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Cassie, when you're around me, I get this feeling in the bottom of my stomach. At first I didn't understand it, then I realized, it meant I was nervous. At first, I thought that was weird. 'Why would I be nervous around my best friend?' I thought. When I finally could answer the question...I felt so stupid" he says, saying all of this in one minute because he is talking so fast and I am barely able to catch what he says.

"Jer, what are you talking about?" I ask, my stomach starting to twist.

"Cassie...I'm in love with you" he says. My heart stops. His heart never skips a beat, it never even slightly beats faster or slower.

"Jeremy...you can't" I say. Jeremy frowns.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because, you can't" I say.

"Is there someone else?" he asks as if he knows everything.

"What? No, Jer. There's no one else, but you can't love me. We're just friends...I'm sorry" I say. I let him go and walk to his door. As I open it I say "Call me if your not to upset with me." I then walk out of his room and out of the house.

* * *

_One hour later_

I am sitting at Mystic Grill, trying to drink away the awkwardness I feel. I am drinking a bourbon and it is my twentieth one I have had today and I am _just now_ starting to feel a buzz. I down the drink and get another refill just as the door opens and Damon walks in. Lately I had been trying to ignore him like he had me but this time, instead of sitting on the other end of the bar, he sits down right beside me and orders his usual bourbon as I down mine again. We sit in silence and keep drinking until, finally, he speaks.

"So I heard that baby Gilbert asked you out" he said. I contemplated answering him while I down another drink. I decide to humor him.

"Yeah, and? What's it to you?" I ask.

"I also heard you turned him down. What, waiting for someone else to confess their love for you?" Damon asked, then smirked. I grit my teeth but didn't respond with a snarky comment because if I did, that means he would have won. But, deep down, he was right...because I _was_ waiting for someone else...and to top it all off...that person was him. But I don't say any of this. I say something else instead.

"Yes I turned him down, and no there's no one else" I say. I feel my heart beat rise and Damon smirks so I know he heard it. The buzz I had started to feel gets deeper as I keep downing my drinks.

* * *

For some odd reason, Damon and I keep talking and talking until we both are full blown drunk. By then, the grill is closing and Damon is taking me back to the boarding house to 'talk' more. When we finally get there, no one is home and Damon and I sorta stumble to the parlor, where he happens to have his own bar! He pours both of us a drink and we both down it. We start talking again.

"So, you nver did tell me why you tuned down babe Gibert" says Damon, his words slurring. I laugh at his words slurring. I step closer to him till our faces are merely inches apart.

"Well, I tuned him down bekase there is someon ele" I say, my words slurring as well. Damon laughs too but then I see curiosity in his ice blue eyes.

"Who is that?" Damon asks, his words not slurring at all. I lean in so close that our lips are merely centimeter's apart.

"You" I say. Damon seems to freeze for a second but then his lips are crashing against mine in a sloppy but passionate kiss.

* * *

As we make our way to Damon's room, our kiss deepens. When we finally get there, I lay down on his bed and he kisses his way up my body. Our lips meet and it's like sparks are flying everywhere and I get lost in the kiss. I get so lost in it, that when he pulls away, I whimper. He smirks down at me.

"Relax, I'm just going to fine a condom" says Damon, his words still slurring slightly. I nod and blush a deep red and watch him leave the room.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I couldn't believe what was going on. Cassie was laying in my bed, waiting for me to get back to her. She was actually going to let me make love to her...I just couldn't believe it.

I walk into Stefan's room, knowing that he will have a condom _somewhere_ because of Elena. I search through several drawers before I find a stash of condoms. I grab the whole box, grinning and chuckling. I think _Now let's see Steffy use them..hehe_. I walk out of the room but as I start to walk out, and I don't notice it, a 20 dollar bill falls out of my back pocket and lands on the floor. I walk back to my room.

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

I am starring at the ceiling when I feel the bed shift meaning there is new weight on it. I look and find myself starring at a Damon who is shirtless. I can't help but rake my eyes up and down his chest and abs and I see he has an eight pack. He see's I am starring and he smirks then kisses me. I kiss him back. After a few minutes, I feel Damon's tongue slide along my bottom lip and I open my mouth willingly. For another few minutes, our tongues battle for dominance over the kiss but his wins, and he explores every inch of my mouth, making me moan into his mouth. Damon makes a small sound, which sounds kinda like a growl. He kisses me harder, grinding his hips against mine. I suck in a breath when I feel how hard he is. He does it again just as I do it to him, and we both moan.

Damon rips my shirt off and I gasp. I run my hands down his chest and abs, making him shudder. Damon's hands slide down my sides, making me shudder, and when he gets to the waistband of my jeans, he tugs gently, asking for permission. I nod my head and instead of ripping them off, he agonizingly slow, unbuttons, unzips and pulls them down and off. I unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down and off.

Damon rubs against me and I moan lowly. He pulls back and looks at me, his eyes glazed over in lust, but something else that I can't pin-point.

"Cassie, are you sure you want to do this?" he asks me. I smile. _This is so sweet...he's actually making sure I'm okay with this_ I think. I nod.

"Yes Damon, I'm sure" I say. It wasn't a lie. I was sobering up, and sobering up fast. But despite that, I still wanted this. I couldn't explain just how much I wanted it. Damon smiles as if he's reading my mind. He nods, then starts to slowly enter me. I moan. Finally, Damon is all the way in me and I'm already breathing hard.

Damon after again asking my permission, starts to thrust in and out of me, but slowly. We both moan. Then I moan again, while telling him to move faster, that he isn't going to hurt me. So he starts to thrust in and out of me faster. I begin to moan louder, as does Damon. He begins to thrust harder and harder. I moan even louder, my moans turning into his name. He hits my g-spot and I nearly scream out in pleasure. I clench tight aound Damon's dick because I am so close to cumming. He hits my g-spot again and I moan out his name.

"Oh fuck Damon. I'm so fucking close" I moan.

"So am I...oh fuck" Damon says. He reachs down in between us and rubs my clit as he thrusts into me, hitting my g-spot every time. I clench as tight as I can around his dick, screaming out his name as he screams mine. He continues to thrust into me and rub my clit, wanting to drag out our orgasm. When I am finally done, I collpase against his chest, breathing hard.

"I love you Cassie" Damon mumbles. I smile.

"I love you Damon" I say right before I pass out from pleasure.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Elena and I walk through the Boarding House door, making out. We continue to kiss, making our way upstairs. We walk into my room, still kissing. I use vampire speed to put Elena and I on the bed. I take off my shirt then go back to kissing Elena. I reach iinto my bedside table to get a condom but find I cannot find them. I tell Elena hold on as I get up and search for them.

After a few minutes of searching, instead of finding my condoms, I find a $20 on my floor. I pick it up and smell the scent. _Damon _I think. I tell Elena I will be right back and I walk out of the room. I go down the hall towards Damon room and as soon as I walk in, I speak.

"Alright Damon, where the hell are my condoms" I say, kind of loudly. Damon nearly hisses back.

"Keep your motherfucking voice down! Cassie's trying to sleep." I don't really pay attention to what he says.

"I don't care what girl you have is trying to fucking sleep after you did god knows what with her. I want to know where the hell are my-" I cut off when I finally realize what he said. "Wait, did you say Cassie?" Damon nods towards the girl sleeping on his chest. Sure enough, it is Cassie. I look at him then at his nightstand and see my box of condoms. I walk over, grab them, and apologize for shouting.

"Yeah just get the fuck out" Damon says. I nod and walk out of the room.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Damon looks down at Cassie and smiles. He runs his hand through her hair as she sleeps, a twinkle in his eyes. He kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes. Just as he starts to fall asleep he whispers "I love you Cassie"


	9. Chapter 9 Do You Love Me?

**Chapter 9**

**Do You Love Me?**

******(All rights reserved to the writers of the show 'The Vampire Diaries'! I don't own anything except Cassie, because she really is me and the new character(s)!)**

******A/N: Real quick note. During this chapter, you should listen to the song, "Do You Love Me" by Ragtime. (Original song by 'The Contours')  
**

_Previously On "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_

_" _**3rd Person POV**

Damon looks down at Cassie and smiles. He runs his hand through her hair as she sleeps, a twinkle in his eyes. He kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes. Just as he starts to fall asleep he whispers "I love you Cassie" _"_

_The Next Morning_

**Cassie's POV**

I wake up slowly. I keep my eyes closed as I wake up, not really wanting to wake up. Then I realize that someone is stroking my hair. My eyes snap open and I look up to see Damon with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Last nights events flood into my mind and I blush then snuggle closer to him before I can stop myself. Then I kiss his chest very lightly, so not to wake him. I unwrap his arms from around me. I get out of the bed, gathering up my clothes and putting them on, slipping on my boots as well.

As I go to walk out of the room, I notice something on the floor. I walk over to it and pick it up, seeing it is a condom. I blush and try to remember if I felt a condom on him, not being able to remember ever feeling one. _Why would he have them, and not use them? _I think. I shake my head. _He probably just forgot._ I put it in my back pocket, slipping out his bedroom door before he wakes up.

* * *

When I walk past the parlor, a voice calls out, stopping me.

"Leaving so soon?" Stefan asks. I bite my lip, tempted to just continue walking. "Is he still asleep?" I sigh.

"Yes" I answer. When I look over at Stefan, I see he is reading a book. Stefan closes the book and looks up at me.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Home, maybe the grill" I say. Stefan looks at me.

"Why are you leaving?" Stefan asks. I sigh again.

"I-Because I have to before..." My voice trails off.

"Before what? Before you do something else you'll regret?" Stefan says.

"I don't regret what happened Stefan. I just...I-I-I won't let him be my fault too" I say and walk out the door, not waiting for Stefan's answer.

* * *

An hour later, I am laying in my bed. My car was still at the grill so I had to walk all the way there, then drive to my house. I stare up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened last night and what Stefan said. I sigh.

"I won't let Damon be my fault. Everyone I care about always die...because of what I am. I won't let that happen to Damon. I-I won't! Damon is just a vampire and the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire...he probably doesn't even know that. Well I'm not about to let him find out all because I want to mark him" I say. My phone begins to ring. I pick it up and sigh in relief when I see it is just Elena. I open it and put it to my ear.

"Yeah?" I say into the phone.

_"Hey Cassie. I didn't wake you, did I?"_

"No I was already awake. I've been awake for about an hour.

_"Oh Okay. Listen, I need you to come over to my house, we kind of need to talk"_

"Okay...I'll be there in about three minutes, okay?"

_"Okay. See you then"_ Elena then hangs up on me. I'm surprised. _Talk? What do we need to talk about? _I think. I get out of the bed and go down the stairs, grabbing my keys and walking out of my house, locking the door behind me.

* * *

"Okay, sit down, please" Elena tells me when I am in her living room. I nod and sit down. Jeremy sits in the chair to the side of the couch and Elena stands, pacing in front of me.

"Elena? Elena? ELENA!" I shout and she stops pacing.

"Sorry" she apologizes.

"It's okay. Now, what's this about? What do we need to talk about?" I ask. Elena sits down beside me.

"Cassie...we have to tell you something. The reason we decided on telling you is that, well, you're going to find out eventually, so here it goes. The world you live in...it's not the type of world you think. It's a _lot_ different from what you think it is" Elena says. I look at her confused. _What the hell is she talking about?_ I think. Then realization hits me. _Wait...is she seriously trying to tell me about vampires and werewolves and witches like this? Wow... _"There are things in this world you don't know about" she continues.

"Elena, I know what you're talking about. Trust me" I say, trying to stop her.

"Cassie, no you don't. Trust me. There is a lot you don't know" Elena says. I stand up.

"Elena, I know about the supernatural world" I say. Elena stands up and stares at me, mouth open. Jeremy looks up at me with surprise.

"H-how? Your human...aren't you?" Elena asks. I laugh.

"Not at all" I say.

"Then what are you?" Stefan asks, coming into view. Elena and Jeremy jump, but I don't because I knew he was there. I turn and look at him.

"You really want to know?" I ask. Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy all nod. "Elena, you wouldn't have a basement, would you?"

"Huh?" Elena asks.

* * *

A half hour later I was still being asked questions but just by Elena. Stefan and Jeremy had run out of questions 10 minutes ago. And Elena had just asked what they were all wondering.

"How old are you?" I sigh and chuckle.

"You know, it's not polite to ask a woman her age" I say and Elena just stares at me. I sigh. "Okay okay. I'm...645" Elena's mouth falls open again. This time though, Jeremy and Stefan follow suit, all three of their mouths hanging open. Jeremy is the first to recover.

"Is that why...why you turned me down?" he asks. I sigh.

"My species and my age are two of the reasons I have" I say.

"What are the others?" he asks.

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't wanna know the answer to Jer" I say, thinking of what happened with Damon last night. Jeremy goes quiet. Stefan recovers next.

"You're really that old?" he asks. I stare at him like _Really? _

"That's a kind of rude way to put it but yes. I'm really _that_ old Stefan" I say. I look at Elena and say "You should close your mouth. You'll catch flies" Elena snaps her mouth shut.

"Okay well since you know about vampires and stuff, we should tell you something" Elena says. I nod.

* * *

After another hour, I learn a lot. I find out that when I spoke to Elena at the ball, it wasn't Elena but someone named Katherine. Right before Elena had tried to explain it, I had spoken up and told her I knew about the doppelgänger thing. I just hadn't realized Elena was the doppelgänger. Now, I sit in the Gilbert living room, Jeremy and I on the couch, watching Dracula 2000, and I'm laughing at it.

**A/N: Actually, Dracula 2000 is a pretty good movie. Dracula 3000 is just so ridicules...I recommend Dracula 2000 NOT Dracula 3000.**

"Will you stop laughing at it?" Jeremy asks. I shake my head.

"Nope because this is so stupid. Half of it ain't even right! The first vampire didn't get turned because he tried to kill himself and God brought him back to punish him" I say, then realize I spoke of something I shouldn't have.

"Well then how was the first vampire made?" Jeremy asks.

"Well, I've heard they were all turned by Original Witch" I say. Jeremy stares at me.

"Whatever. Just watch the movie. This movie is really good. And it's like half right because stakes and sunlight do kill" Jeremy says. I sigh but it is in relief, Jeremy doesn't know it.

"Fine" I say.

* * *

After the movie, Jeremy and I play a little video games then we go to the Grill. We play a few rounds of pool and I'm in the middle of kicking his ass when the door opens. I freeze right in the middle of my shot as a specific scent hits me. I feel arms wrap around me from behind and Damon kisses the back of my neck, making me shudder. Jeremy glares at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy asks.

"What's it look like? I'm wrapping my arms around my girl. What's it to you, Baby Gilbert?" Damon says, venom in his words. They glare at each other.

"She's not your girl, dick" Jeremy says. Damon starts to growl when my phone rings, stopping them both. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the ID. My eyebrows raise when I see who it is.

"Who is it?" Damon asks me. I ignore him, pulling out of his arms and walking away, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I say.

_"What's up Cassie! It's been like forever since I talked to you! No pun intended" _They laugh. _"How you been? Where are you? Are you in Chicago? Or California? Or England?" _The voice speaks quickly and I sigh in relief when I recognize the voice.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Calm down. Hold on" I say then walk out of the Grill. I walk into the alley beside the Grill. "Okay now I can talk. Now, will you take a chill pill Henry? Seriously. Take a deep breath" I say. I hear Henry take a breath. "Okay good. Now, yes it has been forever, I've been okay and no I'm not in Chicago, Cali, Or England. I'm in Virginia" I answer each one of his questions.

_"Oh. Visiting the old town eh? Mystic Falls? Huh, huh? Find any boyfriends? And people to drink from? And friends?" _I chuckle.

"Stop asking so many questions Henry. First, yes I'm revisiting Mystic Falls...the people have grown since I was last here. I might have found a boyfriend, you know I don't drink people and yes I have several friends" I say.

_"Is it true the town is like a haven for the supernatural?" _

"Indeed. There are like three or four vampires, there is a werewolf, a witch...but there are still normal people" I say. Henry chuckles.

_"Normal is highly overrated! Oh and I'm coming to visit you! I'll be there by tomorrow, okay?" _I smile.

"Okay. See you then Henry" I say.

_"Bye girl!"_ Henry hangs up and I laugh, closing my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Whose Henry?" I spin around and see Damon leaning against the wall.

"He's just an old friend" I say. Damon nods, pushes off the wall and walks back into the Grill.

* * *

_The Next Day_

**Cassie's POV**

_My Apartment_

_3:00 AM_

I had spent all night hanging decorations for Henry's arrival. It had been years since I had seen him. But I remembered that he always showed up in the middle of the night.

I was right because at 6:00 AM, I heard a knock on the door. It was still dark as I walked to me door and opened it, grinning widely when I saw Henry. He was different then when I had last seen him. He use to have blonde hair but he had died it black. He has blue eyes and is wearing a black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. He has a lip piercing and he looks to be about 19. **(Link for him on my Profile!) **I laugh and he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey girl! God I missed you!" Henry says, hugging me tightly. I hug him back just as tightly.

"Henry! God I missed you too" I say. After standing there for about five minutes, he finally let's me go and I step back into the house. "Come on in!" Henry smiles and walks in. We spend the next several hours catching up.

"So, where's Danni?" I ask Henry, grinning. Henry's face falls.

"Gone!" Henry shouts and starts crying. I gasp and pull him into a hug, letting him cry. I sigh. Henry spends the next half hour crying, then he cries himself to sleep, tears still falling from his eyes. I put him in one of the guest bedrooms and go upstairs. I go into my bedroom, look at the time and groan. I have 20 minutes before I have to go to school. I leave a note for Henry, then get ready. I get in my car and go to school.

* * *

While I'm in the middle of my Biology class, I get a text. I try to ignore it, but my phone keeps vibrating in my pocket. I growl quietly and pull it out, checking to make sure Mr. McCampbell isn't looking. He isn't, so I open the text. It's a text from Henry.

_Sum1's knok'n on ur door...dkwtd _**(dkwtd = don't know what to do)** I sigh. I send one back

_Ignore it. Be home soon. Got one more class left._ I close my phone and put it back in my pocket.

* * *

I walk into history class. I walk to the back of the class and sit down in my seat. Then I realize that three people are missing from class and we have a new student.

"Okay class, before we start, I would like to point out that we have a new student. Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" Alaric says, looking at the new student. He gets up and walks to the front of the class. His hair is short, brown, and almost wind-blown. Under his Punisher shirt, he is built like a football player. His pants are black and he wears white sneakers. He looks around at the students and when his eyes catch mine, I freeze. They are a more beautiful blue than Damon's. He smiles and continues to look at me as he speaks.

"Hello. My name is William Hughes, but my friends call me Will. So please, if you don't mind, call me Will" he says, still looking at me. He has a slight accent that I can't place. I swear I see him wink.

"Well Will, you want to tell us where you're from?" Alaric asks. He then follows Will's gaze and looks at me, then looks away. I swear I see a slight flash of fear in his eyes. _They must have told him about me,_ I think. Will speaks again.

"I come from a place far from here. Very far actually. I'm from Romania. My sister and I are glad to be here. I hope you welcome us with open arms, but if you don't, that is fine" Will says. Alaric smiles.

"Well, I hope you like it here Will. You may have a seat" Alaric says. Will nods and sits down.

* * *

I spend the next hour and a half taking notes for a test that we will take next class. Every so often I will feel eyes on me and I will look up to see the almost hypnotic eyes of Will looking at me. He doesn't try to hide that he's been staring at me and after a few moments of our eyes being locked, he will look away.

* * *

"Cassie? Can you stay after for a bit, since it is the end of school?" Alaric asks me right as I'm about to walk out the door. I bite my lip and take a deep breath.

"Of course. What's up Mr. Saltzman?" I ask, walking back into the room while trying to pretend I am just a student. It fails...miserably.

"First, don't call me that. You can call me Alaric. Second, Elena told me about you being a...whatever. Third, I will only tell you this once, if you hurt someone I will see to it personally that you are taken care of" Alaric says. I stare at him for a second, then begin laughing. Alaric stares at me, then glares and he throws a fist at my chest and when it is just inches from impact, I grab his wrist and twist slightly, looking at him with ocean blue eyes.

"I would be careful as to how you react to your anger, _Alaric_" I say, then I pull back his sleeve and pull off the stake shooter attached. I throw it in the trash, still not letting go of his wrist. "I know quite a lot more than you do. Now, what is the real reason you wanted me to stay?" As I keep speaking, I keep twisting his wrist, little by little. I see fear in his eyes.

"Well, if you're really that curious, all you had to do was ask" I spin around, looking at the door, letting go of Alaric's wrist. Damon stands in the door, smirking. My eyes flash, but then I force myself to calm down. When I reopen my eyes, they are their normal green. Damon walks into the room and I see Stefan and Elena. They both walk in as well.

"I'm not curious but I am going to leave if I'm not told why I'm being told to stay _after_ school. It's bad enough to have to _go to_ school. I don't want to have to stay after school when school is finally over" I say, looking at all four of them like I expect one to jump forward and kill me.

"Well, we have a problem and we need your help" says Damon. Elena looks at him like _"Yeah right"_

"Actually, we have a problem and Damon suggested asking you for help" Stefan corrects. I roll my eyes.

"Tell me the "problem" and I'll tell you yes or no" I say. Alaric is glaring at me still but he speaks.

"We have a couple new visitors in town. We know absolutely nothing about them so Damon suggested we talk to you and see if you could help us find out" he says. He holds his wrist, slight pain in his eyes. I scoff.

"What is this, a vampire meeting? If your having problems, take it up with someone who cares, like maybe your stupid council" I say.

"They are not stupid!" Elena says. I look at her as if _she_ is stupid.

"They are completely pointless because one of their own members is a vampire and another one is a vampire hunter with a vampire as a best friend/drinking buddy" I say then go to walk out the door. Someone grabs my arm and I turn expecting to see Damon but am slightly surprised when I see Stefan.

"Please Cassie. We need your help. I can admit it, even if Alaric or Elena can't. We need your help...so please, help us?" he asks, staring at me with the same color eyes as mine but his are full of a plea I can hardly ignore. I sigh.

"Fine. What can I do?" Stefan smiles slightly. In his eyes, the plea is still there and so is his relief, but I also see a sadness in his eyes that goes deeper than his eyes, a sadness that seems to go to his very soul and I wonder what all Stefan has done as a vampire. I shake my head as if to clear it of the thoughts. Damon grins at me, Elena smiles in relief, and Alaric just glares less.

* * *

_Three hours and Forty-Six Minutes Later_

I am walking through town. We had made a deal that I would help them search, if they believed me when I told them it wasn't Henry. They agreed. Henry was walking beside me. I had promised I wouldn't keep him locked up in the house so I was instead showing him the town. I am now wearing a pink plaid shirt, blue jeans and black boots that make me look like a cowgirl without her hat. We walk into The Grill and I go over to the bar and sit down. Matt brings me a Bourbon and Henry orders a Scotch.

We drink in silence until someone sits on my other side, ordering a Bourbon mixed with Scotch. I look over and see Will sitting beside me. I down my drink and order another one. When I speak, Will slowly looks over to me. Henry nudges me and whispers in my ear "He's staring at you. Do you know him?" I look over at Will, his blue eyes looking back intensely. I look back at Henry.

"Yeah. He's in my history class" I say. Henry nods and whispers "Well he seems to like you." I don't say anything back, just continue to drink from my glass. Henry turns and gasps and almost squeals. He grabs my hand and yanks me away from the bar.

"_We have to play_!" he nearly shouts. I look to where he is taking me and laugh. Henry has never played pool and has always wanted to so I play a few rounds and find he is better than I thought he would be. We end up playing for three hours and we tie 32-32. Suddenly, a screeching mic makes me turn from the drink in my hand to the stage.  
Matt stands on the stage, looking nervous at speaking to the crowd.

"As some of you may know, tonight is _Open_ _Mic Night_. So, anyone that wants to sing or whatever it is you do, feel free to do so." He sets a guitar down beside the stool "And there is a guitar here for anyone who wants to add their own music to their songs." He puts the mic back on it's stand and gets off the stage. Henry grins at me and I shake my head, taking a drink of me glass. Caroline steps up to the stage. With the dress she is wearing, I hear some wolf whistles and roll my eyes.

"Hello. My name is Caroline Forbes. I will be singing _Dark Side _by Kelly Clarkson. Hit it!" she says. The music for Kelly Clarkson's _Dark Side_ begins to play. Caroline begins to sing.

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_  
_ It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_ If I show it to you now_  
_ Will it make you run away?_

_ Or will you stay_  
_ Even if it hurts_  
_ Even if I try to push you out_  
_ Will you return?_  
_ And remind me who I really am_  
_ Please remind me who I really am_

_ Everybody's got a dark side_  
_ Do you love me?_  
_ Can you love mine?_  
_ Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_ But we're worth it_  
_ You know that we're worth it_  
_ Will you love me?_  
_ Even with my dark side?_

_ Like a diamond_  
_ From black dust_  
_ It's hard to know_  
_ What can become_  
_ If you give up_  
_ So don't give up on me_  
_ Please remind me who I really am_

_ Everybody's got a dark side_  
_ Do you love me?_  
_ Can you love mine?_  
_ Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_ But we're worth it_  
_ You know that we're worth it_  
_ Will you love me?_  
_ Even with my dark side?_

_ Don't run away_  
_ Don't run away_  
_ Just tell me that you will stay_  
_ Promise me you will stay_  
_ Don't run away_  
_ Don't run away_  
_ Just promise me you will stay_  
_ Promise me you will stay_

_ Will you love me? ohhhhhhhhhh_

_ Everybody's got a dark side_  
_ Do you love me?_  
_ Can you love mine?_  
_ Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_ But we're worth it_  
_ You know that we're worth it_  
_ Will you love me?_  
_ Even with my dark side?_

_ Don't run away_  
_ Don't run away_

_ Don't run away_  
_ Promise you'll stay_

My jaw drops when she finishes and I'm the first one to begin clapping. I stand up and so does the whole grill, clapping and whistling. Caroline blushes.

"Thank you" Caroline says, putting the mic back on it's stand and getting off the stage. She runs up to me and squeals.

"I didn't know you could sing!" I say as I hug her tightly.

"Well duh! So, what'd you think?" she says, suddenly nervous.

"What'd I think? You blew the roof of this place!" I say.

"I was that bad?" Caroline asks, frowning.

"Bad? That's a good thing Caroline!" I say and she gets this look on her face like, _OH! Duh!_ I laugh. Henry nudges me and grins. I shake my head. "Henry, no."

"Oh come on Cassie! Get up there! Go sing your songs!" Henry encourages me, pushing me gently towards the stage. I get out of his grasp.

"No way! You know I don't do that. I don't sing my own songs" I say. Henry chuckles and Caroline gapes at me.

"You write your own songs?" she asks me. Henry answers before I can tell her no.

"Of course she does. And she's good at it. Just like she's good at _singing_ them but she doesn't like to" he says.

"That's because I'm _not _good at singing" I say.

"Show me" Caroline says. Henry pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to her. _That little sneak.__.._Caroline reads over the lyrics then gapes at me again. "These are really good Cassie"

"No it's not. And I'm not singing!" I say. Caroline rushes up onto the stage, grabbing the mic. When people begin to whistle again, she tells them to shut up.

"I'm not singing again but I have a friend here who wrote two songs and she refuses to sing them. Why don't you give her some encouragement!" Caroline says and the entire grill cheers as Henry pushes me towards the stage again.

"No! No! I am _not _singing!" I say, but Caroline pulls me up onto the stage.

"You'll be great...just sing from the heart" she says. I groan as she hops off the stage.

"Hello" I say into the mic. "My name is Cassie Madison and this is a song I wrote called _My World Is Over._ It's kind of depressing so beware...you probably won't like it" I pick up the guitar and slip it over my head. I sit down on the stool and strum a few cords before I begin singing. **(A/N: This is actually my song. I wrote it after my mother died in a car accident...RIP Christine M. Wilkinson The other one is a poem I wrote so please no hating on them. You can say you don't like them but that's it...please? No going out of your way to tell me they are dreadful or anything like that...) **

_My world is over, despite what everyone says,  
And everyone else has gone their separate ways.  
My life has changed so much,  
I wish I could change it back,  
Because I miss your touch.  
I need to get my life on track.  
_

_My world is over and it's not coming back  
That is why I need to get my life on track.  
Everyone says "It's going to be okay"  
How do they know? It's all they can say.  
It felt like my heart was paralyzed,  
As soon as I looked into your dead eyes.  
They were closed but I knew you could see,  
How your death was destroying me.  
My world is over, over  
My world is over, I said it's over  
They're telling me and telling me but I won't listen  
They're telling me and telling me but she don't glisten, anymore  
I said anymore  
_

_I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say  
I never thought it would turn out this way  
They say I'll get over you  
But I'm not sure I want to  
I wish I could back track  
To the days when you were here  
Because it's a proven fact  
That all I can do is shed tears.  
_

_My world is over, and it's not coming back  
That is why I need to get my life on track  
Everyone says "It's going to be okay?"  
How do they know? It's all they can say  
It felt__ like my heart was paralyzed,  
As soon as I looked into your dead eyes.  
They were closed but I knew you could see,  
How your death was destroying me.  
My world is over, over  
My world is over, I said it's over  
They're telling me and telling me but I won't listen  
They're telling me and telling me but she don't glisten, anymore  
I said anymore_  


_You are gone and I can't change that  
No matter how much I wish I could.  
You left your daughter, son, and cat  
But deep down I know your still good.  
Just like I know, Just like I know  
_

___My world is over, and it's not coming back  
That is why I need to get my life on track  
Everyone says "It's going to be okay?"  
How do they know? It's all they can say  
It felt__ like my heart was paralyzed,  
As soon as I looked into your dead eyes.  
They were closed but I knew you could see,  
How your death was destroying me.  
My world is over, over  
My world is over, I said it's over  
They're telling me and telling me but I won't listen  
They're telling me and telling me but she don't glisten, anymore  
I said anymore  
Ooooooh! My world is over, over, over.  
My world is_ _over..._

After I finish, I close my eyes. I open them when everyone starts cheering. Everyone in the grill is standing, clapping and cheering. Every guy is wolf whistling at me and I blush and smile.

"Do another one!" someone shouts from the crowd.

"You really want me too?" I ask into the mic. I swear it's the entire grill when I hear 'Yes' I grin. "Okay. This one is called _Mystery Mind_ I just recently wrote this and it's about a girl who met this guy. He's really mysterious and she finds she's in love with him but she's not sure if he feels the same. Then she lost him by leaving and she is trying to find him again. Here it is" I didn't realize that Damon had come in because of the noise and he is now hiding in the crowd, curious. I clear my throat, strum a few cords and then I sing.

_You've moved through time,  
And left behind the masses in your wake.  
You love me then, You love me now  
You're always there to take.  
_

_A diamond is an easy find  
Compared to what I'm calling mine.  
The Ages leave the smallest clue,  
To roads untouched but never true._

_Where to find this Mystery Mind, The Gods confide in you.  
I need your answer. Call my name. Abandon guilt; Abandon shame.  
And when you take my outstretched hand, by simple nod or love's command,  
I'll wrap you in eternal flame, our hearts to fuse, one and the same.  
_

_I tire of my shattered pace.  
I reach to feel love's one true face.  
I fear I failed to take heed of your first and final signs.  
_

_Walk with me at least pretend  
To hell's back door around the bend  
We'll crush the darkness as it sleeps  
And leave the waking world to mend.  
_

___Where to find this Mystery Mind, The Gods confide in you.  
I need your answer. Call my name. Abandon guilt; Abandon shame.  
And when you take my outstretched hand, by simple nod or love's command,  
I'll wrap you in eternal flame, our hearts to fuse, one and the_ _same..._

The crowd irrupts into applause again. Even the bartenders are clapping. I look out over the crowd and see the one person I would wish hadn't heard that song. Damon is standing, smiling at me, and clapping. He stops long enough to bring his fingers to his mouth and whistle. My smile grows for some reason. While I am starring into Damon's eyes, Caroline rushes onto the stage, squealing.

"You're not that good? You're amazing Cassie!" Caroline squeals. I look over to her and grin.

"Thanks" I say. She keeps squealing and I look away from her back to the crowd, but Damon isn't there. I look towards the door and I see it beginning to close.

"Hey Caroline, I'm sorry but, I'll be right back" I say, setting the guitar down and hopping off the stage. I walk out of the grill and round the corner, seeing Damon stand there. I walk up to him and he turns around, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me deeply. The kiss is short but passionate and when he pulls back, he says the one thing that matters most to me.

"I love you Cassie...I really do" Damon says, starring into my forest green eyes with passion and love. "Do you love me?" I stare at him and open my mouth to answer him.


	10. Chapter 10 Complicated Friend's

**Chapter 10**

**Complicated Friend's And Hating Men**

**********(All rights reserved to the writers of the show 'The Vampire Diaries'! I don't own anything except Cassie, because she really is me and the new** **character(s)!) **

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_

_'_**She keeps squealing and I look away from her back to the crowd, but Damon isn't there. I look towards the door and I see it beginning to close.**

**"Hey Caroline, I'm sorry but, I'll be right back" I say, setting the guitar down and hopping off the stage. I walk out of the grill and round the corner, seeing Damon stand there. I walk up to him and he turns around, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me deeply. The kiss is short but passionate and when he pulls back, he says the one thing that matters most to me.**

**"I love you Cassie...I really do" Damon says, starring into my forest green eyes with passion and love. "Do you love me?" I stare at him and open my mouth to answer him.**_'_

**Cassie's POV**

I stare at Damon, surprise filling every inch of my body. He had just told me he loved me..I couldn't believe him. I open my mouth to answer him.

"...yes Damon...I love you..." I answer and a smile breaks out across his face, lighting it up. His eyes seem to shine with happiness as he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. I kiss him back. He pulls back and touches our foreheads together, still smiling.

"Good" he breathes. "That's good" I nod. He kisses me again, but this one is short. I kiss him back then he pulls away. I hear a laugh behind me and I hear Damon groan quietly. I turn around to see Caroline standing behind me, Bonnie beside her and Matt on her other side.

"Ha! Bonnie, you owe me twenty bucks! Matt, you do too!" Caroline squeals, holding out both her hands. Matt curses and pulls out his wallet, putting twenty bucks into Caroline's outstretched hand; Bonnie does the same. Caroline giggles and puts the money in her pocket as I just gap at her.

"What the hell?" I ask Caroline. She smiles sheepishly. "What the _hell_ was that?" Matt speaks.

"That was me and Bonnie paying Caroline because she won a bet we made" he says and Caroline elbows him.

"_Matt! _You weren't supposed to tell her" Caroline says.

"I'm sorry Caroline. But I'm not gonna lie to her. Look, I gotta get back to work" he says, then walks back into the grill. I stare at Caroline, a glare forming on my face.

"_What kind of bet?_" I ask. Caroline smiles sheepishly again.

"Well...I kind of bet that you and Damon would get together. Matt bet for you and Jeremy. And Bonnie...Bonnie, who were you betting for?" Caroline looks at Bonnie.

"I was betting you'd be with that new friend of yours, Henry" she says, smiling. She then says "Hey, where did Damon go?" I turn around and find that Damon isn't standing behind me anymore. I turn back around to face Caroline and Bonnie.

"I don't know but I would _never_ date Henry" I say.

"Why not? He's cute" says Caroline and I burst out laughing, not able to help it. "What? What's so funny? Why is that so funny?" I can't breath. When I can finally breath, Henry walks out and I am crying. Henry answers for me.

"It's funny to her because I'm gay" he says. Both Caroline and Bonnie's jaws drop as they stare at him in surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" Caroline asks. Bonnie is still silent.

"No, he isn't. Henry is gay" I say. Bonnie blinks.

"Well, it's not like I have a problem with that" Bonnie says.

"I don't either! It's just...it's such a waste." Caroline says, frowning then smiling, shaking it off. "Oh well. Good luck with that!" She then walks back into the grill after winking at me. Henry laughs and Bonnie smiles at him. They begin talking but I tune them out when I see Will walk out of the grill and get into a car parked on the side of the street. I gap at the car. He has a _Corvette Z06!_ And it's _black!_ **(Link on my profile!)** I feel like fainting. He has a Romanian accent, he has blue eyes, _and_ he has a Corvette!

He begins to pull away but stops when he see's I'm starring. I blush. He tilts his head then motions for me to come over. I am still blushing but I walk over to the car. Bonnie and Henry continue to talk so they don't even realize I walk away. I get right up to the passenger side door, lean down and look into the car.

"Did you know that if you take a picture, it lasts longer?" Will asks, and I chuckle.

"Yes, I think I heard that somewhere. Not quite sure I agree though" I say. Will raises an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asks me.

"Well, normally, a picture would last longer than what you took it of. But, if you put a picture in water, it ruins it. If you put the object you took a photo of in water, it wouldn't ruin it. Like if I took a picture of you or your car. You take showers and your car can go into a car wash. A picture can do neither. So in some ways, a picture does not last longer" I say. He laughs.

"I guess I never thought of it that way" he says.

"I know. That's because I'm the only one around here awesome enough _to_ think that way" I say, smiling.

"So you wanna go for a ride?" he asks suddenly, surprising me.

"Um...where?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Anywhere you want to go" he says.

"Sure" I say. I open the door and climb into the car, shutting the door. He grins at me and then we drive off. There is just one problem. Damon is at the door when I get into the car.

* * *

_The Next Day_

**Cassie's POV**

_Gilbert House_

Right now I was owning Jeremy in Modern Warfare 2 on Xbox. I had killed him five times in a row, all from the same spot. He couldn't figure out where I was hiding, so he kept walking into my trap, where I'd shoot him with a sniper.

"Come on, this is so not far" he complains. "Where the hell are you?"

"You just can't handle being beat at COD by a girl" I laugh.

"That's not true" he says. "Your probably cheating or something" I snort.

"Hardly. I don't need to cheat to be good at this game. I'm a natural" I say. He smiles and then I shoot him again and he glares and throws one of his pillows at me. I laugh and catch it, throwing it back. He his him and I start laughing. That is, until he tackles me and pins me to the bed. I struggle and pretend I can't get up, since he doesn't know about the supernatural world. I stop struggling when I notice the look Jeremy has on his face and the look in his eyes. _No! No please don't Jeremy!_ Too late. I feel Jeremy's soft lips press against mine in a sweet kiss. I can't help it, it was like my body was acting on it's own. I kiss him back. After a few minutes of us kissing, he pulls back smiles breathlessly at me. I stare up at him, a small smile on my face. But then I realize what just happened. Jeremy had kissed me..._Jeremy kissed me!_

I stand up quickly, grabbing my backpack and heading for his bedroom door.

"Cassie! Wait! Don't go!" Jeremy says behind me but I ignore him. I walk down the stairs and out the door, walking down the sidewalk to my house. i try to hold back tears as i keep replaying the kiss in my mind and thinking of Damon. When I get into my house I can't stand it anymore.

"UGH! I HATE MEN!" I shout to no one in perticular.

"Oh come on, we're not all bad" someone says from behind me. I spin around to find Damon there. Concern fills his eyes and face when he see's tears on my eyes. "Who is it, and where do they live?" I chuckle slightly.

"It's Jeremy and you already know where he lives" I say. Damon's concern turns to confusion.

"What happened with Jeremy" he asks, pulling me into a hug. I can't help but cling to him, not wanting him to ever let me go.

"He kissed me..."I say quietly. I can feel and hear the growl that is building is his chest. If he didn't like that, he really wasn't going to like what I had to say next. The tears spill over my cheek, staining his bacl shirt. "And I kissed him back!" When I say back, a sob rips through my chest.

Damon doesn't let go of me like I thought he would though. In fact, he pulls me closer to him, if that's possible. He tilts my head up, wipes away the tears and kisses my lips. I automatically kiss him back. But this kiss is different than the one I just shared with Jeremy. The kiss with Jeremy had turned into a heated one where this one just stayed soft and sweet, which surprised me considering this was Damon. And after a moment, I stopped worrying and just focused on kissing him back.


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I know this isn't what you were expecting...but I totally need your help. I can't think of what to put in the next installment of "Falling In Love With A Vampire" and I was wondering if maybe some of you guys had any ideas? I'm not saying I'll take ever single person's idea and put into the story...but just give me some help...please?**


	12. Chapter 11 The Special Visitor

**Chapter 11**

**The Special Visitor**

**********(All rights reserved to the writers of the show 'The Vampire Diaries'! I don't own anything except Cassie, because she really is me and the new** **character(s)!) **

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_

_' _**I spin around to find Damon there. Concern fills his eyes and face when he see's tears on my eyes. "Who is it, and where do they live?" I chuckle slightly.**

**"It's Jeremy and you already know where he lives" I say. Damon's concern turns to confusion.**

**"What happened with Jeremy" he asks, pulling me into a hug. I can't help but cling to him, not wanting him to ever let me go.**

**"He kissed me..."I say quietly. I can feel and hear the growl that is building in his chest. If he didn't like that, he really wasn't going to like what I had to say next. The tears spill over my cheek, staining his black shirt. "And I kissed him back!" When I say back, a sob rips through my chest.**

**Damon doesn't let go of me like I thought he would though. In fact, he pulls me closer to him, if that's possible. He tilts my head up, wipes away the tears and kisses my lips. I automatically kiss him back. But this kiss is different than the one I just shared with Jeremy. The kiss with Jeremy had turned into a heated one where this one just stayed soft and sweet, which surprised me considering this was Damon. And after a moment, I stopped worrying and just focused on kissing him back.**_ '_

**Cassie's POV**

_A Few Hours Later_

I am asleep on my bed when I hear a knock at my door. Damon's arms are around me and I carefully pull out of them, slipping on a purple tank top and a pair of jeans. I then slip on my boots and walk downstairs and up to my door. When I open the door, I freeze. A man with blazing blue eyes, disheveled sandy blonde hair and very handsome features stands before me.

"Hello. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. But please, call me Klaus" says the man in an English accent. I bite my lip.

"Um...hello Klaus...may I help you?" I ask hesitantly. I wanna run, but I seem to be frozen in place by his eyes. The man smiles nicely, but something about his eyes gives me the feeling he's not here to be nice.

"Yes, actually you can...Cassie. Do you remember me?" he asks, his smile turning into a smirk. I contemplate pretending I don't, but I know Klaus would know I was lying.

"Yes I do remember you. Get off my porch Klaus...and burn in hell" I say and go to slam the door in his face, but he reaches his hand out to stop me. I curse under my breath as he pushes the door open and walks in.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the person who made you what you are?" Klaus asks.

"Yes it is. You made me a monster Klaus" I say, glaring at him. Klaus smirks again.

"If I remember correctly, you were a monster when I found you Cassie...No humanity is a very fun thing...but it can be a problem when you're in New York and trying to drain the town with no cares about who finds the bodies. I didn't make you into a monster...Unfortunately, I made you turn your humanity back on" Klaus says, smirking at me. He steps closer to me until he's right in front of me. He leans in and whispers in my ear "And I still remember what you taste like" I jerk away from him.

"Get out of my house Nik. Now. I don't want anything to do with you anymore...I _hate_ you" I say, seething with anger. Slight anger flashes in his eyes then he smirks again.

"Fine. I'll go. But there is someone I want you to see...someone I think you might just want to get acquainted with again." Just then, a girl with red hair, blue/green eyes, a floral lavender shirt and blue skinny jeans appears beside Klaus. I gasp when I realize who she is.

"Cara?!" I gasp. She smiles at me.

"Hello sis" Cara says.

I stare blankly at the girl I lost ten years ago, the girl who had disappeared from her bed in the middle of the night.

Ten years ago, when I was seven and she was ten Cara was taken.

* * *

***Flashback***

I was lying in my bed, trying to go to sleep. Cara lay beside me asleep in her own bed. During the middle of the night, I heard a noise at the French Windows. When I looked, I saw a shadow open them and walk into the room. It was the shadow of a man, but he was obviously no ordinary man. He seemed more like a creature of some kind, with the way he walked. So quiet. He started towards me.

But then my sister, Cara, turned over in her sleep. He hissed slightly then calmed. He looked over at her and I saw enough of his face in the light to see a cruel smile spread across his face as he whispered "She will do" He then advanced on my sleeping sibling. He picked her up and she awoke. She was about to scream when he placed a hand over her mouth, muffling the scream she did let out. He headed for the French Windows, my sister squirming in his arms. I sat up.

"Cara!" I called and knew I had made a mistake. The creature spun around, my sister limp in his arms because she fainted. He carefully set her down and started towards me again. I whimpered in my bed and cowered in fear. He got so close that I saw his eyes...a blazing blue and I saw that under those eyes were veins and in his mouth there were fangs. He looked directly into my eyes and whispered so low, I barely heard him.

"You will not speak a word of this. If someone ever asks you what happened...you had been asleep. Do you understand me?" I nodded.

"I understand" I said. He nodded.

"Good" he said. Then he walked back over to my sister, picked her up and walked to the French Windows. However, right before he went out them he turned around and looked at me.

"We will see each other again...I promise" he said, then he jumped out the windows.

***End Of Flashback***

* * *

But now, my sister smirks at me as veins show under her eyes and fangs sprout in her mouth. I gasp and fling myself backwards and away from her.

"Awww. What's wrong _sis?_ Didn't you miss me?" Cara says, tauntingly. The way she says 'sis' makes me shudder. I whisper something.

"What's that?" Klaus says, smirking. He's enjoying this.

"Get out" I whisper again.

"Aww but why?" Cara speaks tauntingly again.

"_Get out_" I say again, raising my head and eyes to meet both of there's. My normally forest green eyes are ocean blue and they are colder than they have ever been. Klaus stares at me wondrously and Cara just stares.

"_Get out!_" I shout and my magic surges, throwing them out and then slamming the door shut. My nails are claws, my fangs are out but as long as a werewolves and I know that my eyes are ocean blue. I am panting/growling with each breath.

"Cassie! What's going on?" I turn to see Damon standing right there, worry in his face. But that worry soon turns to fear and concern at seeing my fangs, eyes and claws. I let out an animalistic snarl as the door swings open and I take off out it.

**I'm sorry my followers and story lovers...but this is the end. Now, I know this chapter was kind of short, but I just had to end it there. I promise I will update as soon as possible.**


	13. Chapter 12 The Big Problem

**********Chapter 12**

**********The Big Problem**

**********(**All****** rights reserved to the writers of the show 'The Vampire Diaries'! I don't own anything except Cassie, because she really is me and the new** **character(s)!) **

_Previously on "Falling In Love With A Vampire"_

_'_** "Get out" I whisper again.**

**"Aww but why?" Cara speaks tauntingly again.**

**"****_Get out_****" I say again, raising my head and eyes to meet both of there's. My normally forest green eyes are ocean blue and they are colder than they have ever been. Klaus stares at me wondrously and Cara just stares.**

**"****_Get out!_****" I shout and my magic surges, throwing them out and then slamming the door shut. My nails are claws, my fangs are out but as long as a werewolves and I know that my eyes are ocean blue. I am panting/growling with each breath.**

**"Cassie! What's going on?" I turn to see Damon standing right there, worry in his face. But that worry soon turns to fear and concern at seeing my fangs,** **eyes and claws. I let out an animalistic snarl as the door swings open and I take off out** **it. **_'_

**Cassie's POV**

I growl and take off out my door, ignoring Damon's shouts behind me. I'm absolutely furious and I have no idea where I am going, but I don't care. I just keep running. It isn't long before I am running through one of Mystic Falls' forests. I feel tears streaming down my face and then I shift completely, now a full wolf. I fight back the urge to howl and I run even faster, tears now streaming down my muzzle.

My mind is racing with thoughts of my life here, of Damon, Stefan, Niklaus and all my new friends. But the thing I mostly think about, is my sister, Cara. I run until I can't anymore and I stop and just collapse, crying.

I cry for hours before I even realize I'm in my human form again and someone is putting someone on me to cover me up and then picking me up. I pass out, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

_Three Hours and Forty-Seven Minutes Later_

**Cassie's POV**

I begin to hear voices whispering as I start to wake up.

"Well if you had watched her like you were supposed to be, she'd be okay!" a male voice whispers.

"Me? You're the one who has an obsession with her! If you want to protect her so bad, _you _watch over her because I'm not doing it anymore! It's getting way to dangerous trying to watch her for you when she's around Salvatore all the time" a female voice hisses.

"You will watch over Cassie for as long as I say you will and I don't care if Damon attacks you!" the male voice hisses back. The mention of mine and Damon's name makes me sit up. When I look around, I notice that the voices are not coming from this room and I also notice I am in a living room, but it is not my own.

I still hear the man and woman arguing but I don't pay attention to them as I stand up. I look around again before spotting a front door. I start forward. It isn't until I get all the way to the door that I realize I don't hear the arguing anymore.

"Well look who is awake. Hey! Your _pet_ is awake!" a voice says behind me. I spin around to see a young girl with long brown hair and blazing blue eyes with a very annoyed look on her beautiful face. And then a a young man walks into the room, a smile lighting up his handsome face. He has short brown hair and blue eyes as well. I instantly recognize them for their color and beauty.

"Cassie! I'm so glad your awake and alright" Will says, enveloping me in a hug. I hug him back, dazed and confused.

"Will? What's going on, who is she, and where am I?" I ask. Will pulls back.

"Cassie, this is my sister, Xena. And your in my house" Will says. I stare at him, surprise my first emotion, then a feeling of dread starts to set in.

"Why am I at your house?" I ask. Will bites his bottom lip.

"Well, I found you in the woods...I was worried that something was wrong, I didn't know where you lived, and I wasn't just going to be a dick and leave you there...so I brought you to my house. My sister got you dressed. Looks like you guys are the same size" Will says, quickly. I can tell he is afraid of my reaction, so I stay quiet, taking what he said in. After a moment I nod.

"Okay. Quick question" I say. Will nods.

"Okay. Shoot" he says.

"What the hell are you?" I ask him. Will bites his lip.

"Well...I'm a vampire...we both are" Will says. I stare at him in surprise because I never would have suspected him of being a vampire. Then I remember something.

"Wait...are you guys the one's who are...killing people around here?" I ask Will. He smiles.

"Yeah. Why? It doesn't matter. They are just humans. They are practically walking blood bags" Will says. I stare at him in surprise, even more than before. Then anger wells up inside me as I think of Jeremy.

"Not all humans should be thought of that way. In fact, there are a lot of great humans out there. We are not gods compared to them...we are no better than them" I say angrily. Will is surprised at my outburst.

"Don't tell me you've grown fond of a...of a _human _have you?" Will asks me incredulously. I fight back the urge to glare at him.

"Maybe I have" I say. Will steps closer to me, all friendliness gone.

"Who? Who is it?" Will hisses at me, anger showing in his eyes and...jealousy?

"Why do you care? And I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it" I hiss back. Will's eyes widen slightly then he growls.

"Who is it!" He shouts. His sister smacks him upside the head.

"It's that Gilbert boy you dumb ass!" She hisses at him. I stare at her, surprised. I had forgotten she was even there. Will stares at her a second then turns to me. Then he does something I never would have expected. He begins to laugh.

"The...Gilbert...Boy?" He says into between laughs. "Jeremy-That boy?-Oh my god!" He begins to laugh harder. His sister sighs and I look at her.

"Why is that so fucking funny to him?" I hiss.

"Because. My brother defines Jeremy differently than you do. You define him as a friend...my brother defines him as-" She is cut off by her brother speaking again.

"_Stoner Boy!_" he shouts. I look back at him.

"What did you just call him?" I say. Will's laughter had finally died down and now he was breathing heavily.

"'Stoner Boy' Cassie. I called him 'Stoner Boy' You are into Stoner Boy?" Will says, seeming to fight off a chuckle.

"No I'm not into him. He's my friend" I hiss.

"I here he's into you though. I will say this only once. If I find out that you are dating him, he will end up in an already marked, grave" Will says, dangerously calm. Then, I feel his lips pressing against mine. I don't instantly react like I did when Damon had first kissed me. Instead, it as if my brain shuts down because it cannot process the fact that Will is kissing me.

Then I slap him across the face. It is a good, hard slap with the force of my body behind it and it snaps his head to the side, his cheek turning red. As soon as I had done it, I couldn't believe it. I had acted on instinct and I wasn't going to stop now. His sister goes to hit me back and I catch her fist, twisting her wrist till I here it snap, then I throw her back as she lands on the couch.

Will looks at me, anger in his eyes. A white hot anger, but it does not burn me. He goes to slap me but I tackle him to the ground, pinning him by his throat. My eyes are as cold as they were when I was talking to Cara.

"Don't _ever_ kiss me again!" I hiss at him, my voice as cold as my eyes. "And if you go near Jeremy, I will see to it that _you_ are in a marked grave. _With a stake through your heart!_ Do I make myself clear?" Will flinches away from my voice but nods. "I had better." I then stand up, turn around, and walk out the door.

* * *

_The Next Day_

**Cassie's POV**

I am sitting at the bar in Mystic Grill, drinking a Whiskey and Scotch mixed. I take another drink before I hear a voice speak from behind me.

"Well, well, well, look what I have here. What's wrong? Don't have a drinking buddy?" I sigh and turn around.

"What do you want Klaus? I'm busy" I say. He smirks.

"Drowning your sorrows? Or drowning in them?" he says. I roll my eyes and turn back around as he sits on the bar stool beside me.

"Neither. Just lost in thought" I say as a bartender comes over.

"I'll have what she's drinking" Klaus says. The bartender nods then disappears to go get the special bottles of Whiskey and Scotch I compelled him to give me. Then Klaus turns to look at me. "Oh really? And what is the beautiful hybrid thinking about today?" I roll my eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me Klaus. I'm not effected by your charm, accent, and looks. And I'm especially not effected by your eyes" I say as he stares deep into mine. However, I was lying. I was completely effected by his charm, his English accent and his dashing good looks. I just didn't want to admit that to him. Klaus smirks.

"I know. But I absolutely love trying. Now, what were you thinking about?" Klaus asks as he takes a drink of the Whiskey and Scotch the bartender brought him. "Mmmmm you have good taste" I roll my eyes and take another drink of my glass.

"Nothing that is of your concern, and your just now realizing that?" I say. Klaus smirks.

"No, I already knew that my lovely little hybrid" Klaus says.

"Okay, first, I'm not your anything. Second, I'm not little" I say. Klaus smirks again.

"I know. I just love teasing you and making your tempor flare" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Good luck with getting my tempor to flare" I say.

"Oh I can. I know everything that makes you tick. Just like I also know how to _turn you on_" Klaus says and I freeze for a moment. Then I narrow my eyes.

"I swear Klaus. If you even touch me, I will slap you so hard your head will spin" I say. Klaus chuckles.

"Fine love. I won't touch you...yet. But don't worry. You will come crawling back...one way, or another. You'll be begging for something...whether it's to end you misery, or to learn control of that precious wolf. You will come back...I can swear to that" Klaus says, finishes his glass, then walks away from the bar. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, taking deep breaths.

"You got some serious issues with him, don't you_ sis_" Cara says from behind me. I let out a low warning growl. Cara rolls her eyes.

"Will you relax? I'm not going to do anything stupid. So, I hear you and Damon have already hit the bed before" Cara smirks.

"Why do you care?" I hiss.

"Because. Your my little sister. It's my job to look after you and threaten your prick boyfriend until he doesn't even want to touch you" Cara says then laughs. Her laugh is like ice down my spine and it is the last thing I can take. I stand up and turn to face her.

"Listen you little bitch! I am tired of constantly being chased, and followed from town to town by your little dick of a boyfriend. And I'm alreayd tired of _you_ and your little prissy bitch attitude. I don't care if your my sister and I don't care if you have your humanity off just like I don't care if you are his prissy bitch little girlfriend. Fuck off before I rip your fucking head off and your heart out!" I say all of this no more than a whisper, barely controling my anger so I don't shout. But then I storm out of the building.

About a second after I get outside, clouds start to cover the sky. And I don't mean white clouds. I mean dark gray and black clouds. AFter a few minutes of them being in the sky, it begins to rain. At first it is just a normal rain, but then it is thundering and lightening. I keep walking, fumming, barely even noticing the thunder and lightening. I walk until I get to the park in the center of town. Then I look up at the sky and scream. There is no one around to listen because everyone ran inside of buildings when the storm had started. I feel angry tears well up in my eyes.

"_Cassie! Cassie! You have to calm down!_" I turn to see Bonnie standing there, soaking wet because of the rain, having to scream at me over the storm. I narrow my eyes.

"Why! Why should I! This town deserves to be destroyed...and everyone in it as well!" I shout back just as lightening strikes the lampost I am standing beside.

"_Cassie no! You'll kill us all! Me, Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy, Damon! You're going to kill us all if you don't calm down! You're causing the storm because of your anger! Whatever you are angry at, you have to let it go!_" Bonnie shouts at me.

"Let it go? Let it go! My sister is the girlfriend of Niklaus Mikaelson, and has no humanity! A guy I thought was my friend is now my enemy, and my biggest enemy is in town!" I start to cry as I continue. "The love of my life is in danger because of me! And my best friend kissed me! He told me he loved me! And I don't feel the same! Damon could get killed because of me!" The reality of my last sentence hits me, and I gasp and fall to the ground, crying hard. I feel Bonnie wrap her arms around me as it stops thundering and lightening, but keeps raining.

"What the hell is going on!" I barely recognize Damons voice.

"I don't know! All I know is that Klaus talked to her, then some new girl in town and afterwards, she flipped out. She stormed off, out of the grill, and a few minutes after she walked out the storm started! I figured it was her! It was! She was pissed, and her emotions somehow got tied to the weather and her being pissed started a freak storm! We have to get her out of here Damon!" Bonnie says to him. Then Bonnie's arms disappear and are replaced by Damon's, but I don't even realize it. I keep whispering that it is my fault while Damon keeps whispering 'Shh' and 'It'll be alright' It isn't long till I pass out.


End file.
